Into It
by kanpekinashi
Summary: You know, just because your life seems like it's boring, doesn't mean it's boring. There are things you've never done or places you've never been to... like in a video game. Hisui is a 13 year-old girl. She and her friend, Zenya, were playing Elsword, but one day all of a sudden they were sucked into the game. Will they be stuck in the game world for the rest of their lives?
1. Prologue

**Um..so this is my first fanfiction. if anyone gets offended sorry 'bout that...and the chapters alternate pov's.**

**odd no. chapters: hisui**

**even no. chapters: Zenya**

**And this is rated T cuz there's swearing in it, no inappropriate scenes, i think? it depends on what you call inappropriate. and the main story line, u know getting sucked into a video game, was from I never thought this would happen by Kidfigi. Cuz yeah...it sounded really interesting and i didn't wanna copy and plus Deadly Chaser/Zenya was really obsessed w/Elsword at the time.**

**pROLOGUE**

**Two **weeks ago I turned 13 years-old, and my best friend turned 13 eighteen days before that. When I called her that on my birthday she told me to check out this game called 'Elsword' and I read about it, looked it up, and played it... a lot. I was kind of obessed with it for the past week. I was finally able to calm my addiction yesterday-the 19th of July, 2012- and I still play it a lot but not as much.

But early this morning, I had logged onto Elsword. The sky was clear, not sunny yet because it's like 5 in the morning, but then all of a sudden my vision began to warp. More and more until everything went black. When I had awaken, my vision was still warping a little then the warping stopped and it got blurry. Clearer, clearer then still. Then I felt my head hit the floor and then everything went black again. (so much blacking out.)

* * *

Hi my name is Zenya, you will never know my last name mwuheehaha. Anyways, One day I downloaded Elsword and it came with this crap virus and when I tried to remove it and then it got all Chuck Norris on me and sucked me inside the game. I was falling randomly from the sky really fast screaming like hell and landed on this dude's ass. "WHAT the shcukers?!" The dude said. "How come whenever I bend down the pick up a flower, there's falling asses everywhere landing on my ass."

"Sorry." I said.

"WHOA, a talking one?" He said.

" No, I'M HUMAN!"

"Better than an ass, I suppose. Hey, My name is Prince- I mean, Chung." Chung said. "What are you doing here, all alone?"

"I fell from the sky, I dunno how." I explained. "Why are you alone?"

"I was with my friends, stopped to sniff the daisies, and my friends were gone!" Chung exclaimed, dissapointedly.

"Oh, well, we'll go find them. They couldn't have gone far. Come on, let's go!"


	2. 1- In A Game

cHAPTER 1

My vision cleared then I could see that I was still in the clothes I had worn in my house; black t-shirt, black wristband thing(something like what RS wears on his arms), baggy blue jeans, and...bare feet. I was in my house, remember? So, I didn't have shoes on. My head was throbbing with pain. My arms couldn't move so instead I scratched up the dirt on the forest floor I was lying on. I shut my eyes tight, they hurt so freaking bad. Then I heard foot steps. I suddenly felt a jolt of energy through my body and I grabbed the nearest thing: a boy's head. I had already grabbed his head before I even realized.

"Hey! Let go of my head!" He yelled, I quickly let go of his head, I just recently realized I grabbed his head instead of a stick or something.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." I say apologicly. Then I felt something hit the back of my neck, I was going to pull it out but it had already fallen off me. I collapsed on the dirt floor and I could seen nothing but black... again! Dammit! When I woke up again, I could see a group of people surrounding me. Their heads hovering above me. Then I got really creeped out.

"Whoa!" I bolt up, "where the hell am I?" I ask scanning the surrounding area. Forests, forests and more forests. The dude, that got his head used as a weapon earlier, stepped up and he looked somewhat pissed (typical of someone who got their head used as a weapon.).

"'Sup. I'm Elsword." He says. I just look between him and all the other characters; Aisha, Rena, Raven, and Eve (where's Chung?). I was shocked. I stand there like an idiot, letting the concept soak into my mind. Once my mind was able to get everything in, I introduced myself.

"I'm Hisui Utsukushi." I say awkwardly. Then Elsword just randomly blurts.

"So, why the hell are you here?" He demands, I look at him confused. I thought he knew why I was here. So I just give him my honest thought.

"I honestly don't know. I was playing Elsword online, I guess, then I got sucked into this game." I stare at my twidling thumbs for a moment, then I look up at them. Elsword has his hands on his hips, not like the sassy girl way but you know the way boys sometimes do when they think, and looks up at the sky. Raven is totally pissed-looking and is practically shooting lasers at me with his eyes(totally creeping me out). Rena is looking completely supportive, like the nice elf girl person she is. While Rena is totally positive, Aisha looks like she's going through the 'I see an angel and devil version of me'. Then all of a sudden she looks at the left and looks like she chose that side(hopefully it's the angel, and it says to trust me.). Eve was doing her calculating crap so I don't know what she's thinking.

But thankfully, Rena came out for me.

"I think I'll trust her. She doesn't look like an evil person." She said cheerfully. Aisha crosses her arms and frowns a little and looks at me with her eyes closed. Then she opens her eyes.

"I guess I'll trust you. But if you even do a single thing to hurt anyone of my friends, well I guess you could kick Elsword's ass every once in a while, but I will freaking send you to a goddamn burning hell!" Aisha yells. I'm just happy she's willing to give me a chance, and then Elsword blurts out something.

"Hey! What the hell! That's just not freaking fair! You won't let her even scrape the others but you'd let her kick my ass?! WHAT THE HELL! You suck balls." Elsword blurts, then that really ticked Aisha off and then they were in their own pissed worlds, fighting. Raven kept his creepy laser stare and Eve just smiles at me a little. I guess I'm safe to stay...for now.

I laugh a little at Elsword and Aisha's fighting. I guess it's kind of obvious that Aisha won because she shot a fireball at him and he landed in a bunch of bushes. Rena went over to help him up. Raven just stands there, awkwardly, Eve is talking to Oberon or something I donno.

A little later, Elsword told me to go get to know everybody and to pick a class, because I had to fight for myself. So just like my character in the game, I wanted to be a mage. I quickly headed over to Aisha's tent, I stuck my head through the flap thingy. Aisha turned and looked at me, waiting for my question or statement.

"Uh, um..." I stutter. Aisha quickly makes me spit out what I meant to say.

"Oh come on. Just spit it out! I have things to do!" Aisha blurts, it's probably her way of telling me to get on with it. I sigh.

"Okay, so Elsword told me to choose a class so I can fight for myself. And so I wanted to be a mage." I explain. Aisha looks up from her studying and magic spell books.

"Okay, I'll teach you magic." She pauses and thinks for a moment, "so you want to learn elemental, dark, rune magic or what?" I quickly think, I'd thought about all the things each kind could do.

"Uh, I'll go with rune magic." I say quietly, but she was able to hear.

"Alright, so let's get started." She tosses me a book, Spells of Rune Magic, it was written in rune. I couldn't read much but that much I could read. "Flip to page 176. There's an easy spell there." I did as I was told. I found a spell there, but I couldn't read it... sadly. "Write it on this sheet of paper." Aisha says as she hands me a sheet of paper and a pencil. I quickly copy down the runes. I look up at her once I had finished writing the runes. "Now read it." I try to read as much as I could.

"Explosion..." I read. I had only been able to read explosion in the runes, there were obviously more. But I was only capable of reading that word and the word after; ball.

"Fire." Aisha reads, she looks at me. As usual I didn't know what the hell was going on. "That word means fire. Can't you even read runes?" Aisha asks me. I begin to feel tensed and pressured.

"Uh...well, I can read a few. I'm not really good though." I stutter.

"I see. Well, finish the reading the runes. And keep your hand over the sheet of runes you copied." Aisha orders. I placed my right hand over the runes I copied and I repeated what Aisha had said,

"Explosion Fire...Ball ." I read, then I looked at the sheet of runes. The runes were glowing and they lifted from the paper and into the air. The runes were all sparkly, and suddenly each word changed their form into a fireball. They shot at the target Aisha had prepared and once it made contact it exploded.

After many, many, many, many hours of practice later I finally managed to get the hang of writing, reading, and casting runes. At around 5: 00 PM Aisha decided to teach me how to cast runes with my hands only. By 10 o'clock I had learned how to cast runes with my hands.

The next day, Aisha said I needed training so she summoned a couple fairy guardians.

"Defeat these fairy guardians. I don't care how, just kick their asses." She says. I nodded, I grabbed a staff and I hit the closest fairy guardians and killed the others with the fire ball spell I learned. I casted this with my hand, a yellow-orangeish sphere with runes written on the outter circle then another circle inside with a larger rune written in the circle. Every one of my runes are like this.

And like that, I killed the rest of the fairy guardians. Once I had defeated the last and final fairy guardian, I was breathless. This is my first time using runes and magic along with my staff as well. I thought it wouldn't be so tiring but apparently I was wrong. I looked at Aisha for her opinion on how well I did.

"Not bad. For the first time." She said smiling a bit. She floated down from her staff and her staff returned to her. She left and quickly said,

"Alright. From now on you'll have 2 teachers; me and Elsword." Aisha turned, "I'll teach you magic and some runes, whereas Elsword will teach you to properly use the staff and make each of your hits more effective." I quickly call back to Aisha as she left,

"Okay, thanks I guess." I say awkwardly. Does this mean I'm apart of their group? I thought. Aisha hasn't completely left yet so I flew after her. Hey, who needs to walk when they can use magic to fly?

"Hey, um, Aisha..." I begin, she looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"Am I apart of the group now?"

"I guess so." Aisha says neutrally, inside I'm exploding with excitement and joy but I only let a little of that joy and excitement get through out onto my face. I smile. And I waited until Aisha was sure to be back at the camp site, I wander back to the clearing in the forest just to make sure no one hears me.


	3. 2- A First Fight

**cHAPTER 2**

Now we're walking through a forest of daisies, looking for Chung's palls. "Maybe they went to Elder Village, they're working on their 1st jobs." Chung said.

"Jobs? You mean, like they get paid money?"

"No, no. We get money from doing what people say and beating the shit out of people, I mean to decide what kind of fighter they're gonna be, like for me, I can be a fury guardian or shooting guardian."

"Alright, what do they do?"

"Fury guardian beats up people, shooting guardian shoots people."

"Cool! I wanna shoot people!" There was a moment of silence then all of a sudden out of no where, a random siren goes off.

"WHOA, what's that?!" I yell.

"It means a monster is approaching" Chung yelled back. "Here, grab a gun and help me shoot them!" It took a while for us to beat up the monsters, but we managed.

"Hooray!" We cried.

"That's nothing, the monster back home are WAY harder. Pphft, if you thought that was hard, you're a wimp…" Chung said coldly.

"Chung…." I whined, "you party pooper." I whispered. We started walking towards the town.

"So…what are you going to be?" I asked.

"Fury guardian, yea that's right, I'm going to have to grow out my hair." Chung replied.

"Is that really necessary?"

"YES IT IS! IT'S TRADITION!" Chung exploded there. Really, it sounded as if the entire region could hear him.

"What tradition?"

"THE SEIKER FAMILY TRADITION!...I mean…."

"The Seiker family? Whatever, no need to hide it, I already read about you online and your past and-"

"WHAT?! My past- my shame- is on the internet?!"

"Yup."

"I have shamed my family..."

"No you haven't, be proud. Just because your dad went physco doesn't mean you have to hide anything-"

"Yes, it does. If my people find out, they'll hate me! I'll be forced to leave the village with a bad reputation!" I frown, and don't say anything. We keep walking, and we reach the village.

"Looks like they're not here. What do you want to do now?"

"Look, we're here already, and my friends will come soon. I have no use for you anymore."

"But- Chung….I want to adventure with you guys!"

"This is an exclusive group. We don't let nobody-noobs like you join!"


	4. 3- Reunited

**Well, my internet has been trolling with me for awhile, I think it got hit by Troll Star...**

**Anywho, I finally managed to get the third chapter up...well the ****_edited_****, yes, it's just that much better, version.**

* * *

**cHAPTER 3**

"I can't believe they let a nobody-noob like me join!" I cried at the open sky. I was overjoyed. I quickly ran back to the others back the camp site. Just as I was about to enter the clearing, something made me stop in my tracks.

"Whoa! It's the entire Elgang! Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Eve, and Raven!" A girl exclaimed.

"Hey! Stop walking a head! You'll get lost!" A boy said. "I don't need your help anyways." He mutters, annoyed. I push through the bushes and to my surprise the girl was Zenya, my best friend. I thought I'd never see her again. I was overjoyed (again) but the logical side of me kicked in and crap. _What if she's an evil clone? What if she's not the real Zenya? _I thought and on and on and on with the what ifs.

"Are you really Zenya?" I ask. She looks at me strangely.

"Like hell yeah I'm Zenya. Why wouldn't I be?" She replies with an obvious tone in her voice.

"**WHAT **is the name of that _guy_ with talking trucks that fixes stuff on T.V…that is for little kids?" I suddenly quiz her. She squinted at me like I was freaking mental, then figures out what I'm doing. She nods and thinks for a moment.

"Um…Err…I _know_ this one!" Zenya rambled to herself, "Bob…BOB THE BUILDER! _YES_! That's it! Bob the builder." I stifle a laugh.

"Congratulations, you just won some crap from the floor." I said in an announcer's voice, picking up some dirt and shoved it in Zenya's face.

"You and your crazy ass imagination. Shame." Zenya says sarcastically. I smile and then I suddenly recognize the boy behind her; Chung. Once I've introduced her to everyone they needed something to eat for dinner, you know.

"Don't any of you know how to cook?" I ask, "I doubt it, being on a journey for practically 3 years I don't think you'd know how to cook." I mutter.

"What?! Did you say?! I've been eating BERRIES for -" Raven suddenly blurts and giving me that creepy stare again.

"Shut up, Raven," Rena says, slapping the back on his head.

"N-nothing." I stammer. I was so pressured there, I could've crapped my pants, but I don't; just a figure of speech. "Well, if none of you can cook... can't Aisha just zap up something edible?" Everyone looks at Aisha. Like usual, Aisha is not showing any trace of pressure. I wish I was more like her.

"Okay, sure." She floats down from her staff and waves her staff then poof! A totally tasty and awesome dinner is in front of us. I was in heaven. We all were. Aisha, who was obviously not surprised and totally expected this, floated back up to mid-air, like before, and kept her dish of food floating. She looked down at us like she was waiting for something. I guess everyone but Raven got the message.

"Thanks for the food!" We all said joyfully, except for Raven. He just starts eating without giving a care in the world. To be honest here, the food doesn't taste as good as it looks but overall it's really quite delicious.

When we were supposed to go to bed, Aisha said that I should try practicing my magic by making a tent and sleeping bags for me and Zenya. I nodded and found a good spot to set up a tent, I lifted my arms and read the spell for the things we needed (there're spells for everything!).

"Tent, sleeping bags," I read out loud. The words I had read were now runes formed in the sky in fire and again, like my previous rune casting, the larger yellow-orangeish sphere had runes in between the smaller circle which had a larger rune written in it. It was really big, it was placed on the spot I had chosen and a tent with two sleeping bags were appeared in the rune circle then the rune circle faded away slowly. I ran over to the tent and gently poked it, hoping it was stable. It didn't collapse, I poked it again. Again, it didn't collapse. I grabbed a navy blue sleeping bag and went inside. It was even **bigger** inside. It was wicked; it looked like a rich mansion's inside! It even had a chandelier on the ceiling, a sofa thing, a coffee table...everything! I was awe struck. I **LOVE** this place! It's wicked awesome! Illogical, but frickin' AWESOME! I placed the sleeping bag on the coffee table and just flung myself onto the sofa and slept there. Zenya slept on the sofa across from me.

It was late afternoon by the time we decided to get going to Bethma. I didn't have much to pack err... hold; my staff, and my clothes. If you're wondering what I'm wearing _now_, I'm wearing the outfit Aisha gave me. She told me if I'm going to learn about rune magic and travel with them I'm going to have to wear something more like what they wear. So, I changed my clothes with my magic. I now wear a black and orange puff sleeve mini jacket and a black and orange tank top underneath. I wore black shorts, black and orange leg warmer things (that's what I think they're called.) and brown shoes. I guess you could say it's like the High mage's outfit…except…_emo_-er?

"Hey, wait, I never let you join. None of us did. Except for that crap ass noob you call a friend." Chung suddenly blurts at Zenya. I frown,

"Hey! Who the fire truck are you calling a 'crap ass noob', you fattie?!" I yell back as a counter or something. And then... well, me and Chung were fighting like Elsword and Aisha and our fight suddenly turned into a diss fight thing. While me and Chung are dissing each other (really loudly) I could hear, faintly, in the background, Rena, Elsword and Aisha talking while watching us fight.

"Is that what we're like when we fight?" Elsword asks Rena, pointing at us.

"Uh-huh. Exactly like that. But more violent." Rena replies smiling (Why is she smiling?).

"Come on, Hisui! Beat the shit outta Chung! Show him what you learned! Give him the beating of his life!" Aisha yells at me. I was too pissed to think anything through so I just went with whatever Aisha yelled. I quickly mutter the strongest spell I currently knew,

"ElementalfistsandI'mgonnapwnyousohard!" I casted this one with my staff, well it was in my hand already (I can't believe I managed to say all that in one breath). Like it did before, the runes were written in mid-air in black ink, turned orangey and sparkly then transformed. The runes circled around my fists, then bam! Fire, water, wind and chunks of rocks were surrounding my fists. The elements surrounding my fists were quite small but then they gathered more of each element it became enormous. I ran head first, leaning to the left a little, towards Chung then I brought my right fist forward and punched him.

I was actually aiming for his crap ass face because everywhere else on him is covered in armor, but sadly he blocked with the Destroyer. Screw him _and_ his face. Honestly, if he were in my world without all that armor I could have beaten him easy. The way most people beat most dudes. You don't know what the hell I'm talking about, do you. Any ways, I punched him again with my left fist. This time it hit him and it made him fall over. But when he got up he shot me with the fire trucking Destroyer. It sent me flying across the forest, breaking at least 10 trees in my path. I think I spat out my breakfast and lunch. I was really weared out; I had bruises, wounds, scrapes, dirt everywhere. I think there was some dirt up my nose, one of the nostrils was unable to breath. Strange.

I walked back to where the rest of the group was and we headed off to Bethma. Along the way, I had managed to secretly bitch slap and face palm Chung. Pay back. Revenge is _fun_. Well, in my case it is.

Apparently, there _was_ dirt up my nose. It took me the whole trip to Bethma to get it out. I hope no one else noticed that fact.


	5. 4- A Small Upgrade

**Troll Star has finally worn off~ ^^**

* * *

**cHAPTER 4**

"Alright, soldiers!" Chung yelled, "I think it's about time we get our 1st jobs!" I walk up to the billboard. Looks like we'll all need to beat the lizardmen in order to prove we're strong enough," I say

"Well then, let's go-" Chung says while walking, and bumps into a tall man.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"Um-"

"No. My name's Hoffman, mayor of Elder Village. You're not permitted to leave until you save our town."

"Look, man," I step aside, "You can't control us. We don't have to save your shit ass town either." I say.

"Well, fine then…but I'd like to see you _try _to leave." Hoffman says, chuckling, and walks away.

"That was….weird." Elsword says. "Whatever let's go!" We keep on walking. Suddenly, right in front of the entrance to Bethma, there's a HUGE robot thing. It was charging with its lasers, right at us. "RUN!" Elsword commands. We all run as fast as we can, but the robot follows us. It may be slow, but it's huge. The giant robot tears down the forest around us, until a tree blocks our path.

"We have to fight!" Rena screams.

"Are you crazy?!" I yell out.

"Of course not, we can totally beat him like that," Rena says "Besides, it's 8 vs. 1. How can we lose?" The giant robot suddenly fires his laser, but luckily, we all jump away. Elsword runs, charging at him, with his sword, though his little sword does barely any damage against the robot's giant metal ass. The giant robot soon then pushes him away. Elsword goes flying into the air and lands in front of the rest of us. Suddenly, Rena looks angry, and goes charging at the robot.

"PHEONIX STRIKE!' Rena screams. It hits the robot and burns him, and then Elsword runs at him with his sword.

"UNLIMITED BLADE!" Elsword screams. Me and Hisui both watch in awe, of course, because we're noobs, and this seems amazing witnessing it yourself.

"Meteor call!" Aisha then screams.

"Gravity Black Hole!"

"Seven Burst!"

"Gigantic Impact!" Eve, Raven, and Chung all yell.

"Well, it looks like it's our turn..." I say to Hisui.

"Elemental Fists!" Hisui says, and runs up to the robot and starts punching him like hell. I look at my destroyer that Chung gave me earlier.

"I don't know any moves…" I think to myself. _So how can I help them? Maybe I am useless, like Chung said…_

"Zenya!"

"Chung?"

"Look…you're not worthless, Okay? Now come on…please help us! If you do…You'll officially be part of the Elgang!"

"Really?"

"Yes…and later, I'll even teach you some moves…" I smile, reload my destroyer, and then start shooting like crazy. All 8 of our attacks combined are so powerful, they eventually explode the robot. Though we're all covered in dirt, mud, sweat, scrapes, scars, scabs, and blood, but we did end up defeating it.

"S-see…I told you we could do it" Rena puffs. I gleam. I'm officially part of the Elgang! The path to Bethma is cleared, so we head into it.

"Whoa…is it just me, or did it just suddenly get hot in here?" Elsword says.

"EW, no. But that's strange. The temperature suddenly changed, and now it's really hot…" Aisha says.

"Aw, welcome travelers, to Bethma. I'm the sheriff of this town, Stella. Please ignore the heat. Come here at your own risk. Bethma is in trouble, and we can't handle this on our own. We're running out of supplies faster and faster..…our town may be in danger, but we're doing the best to keep it up! We recently recruit, um…"Stella said, and glanced at a piece of paper. "The Elgang. Anyway, we'd be happy to treat your wounds."

"Thank you, we appreciate it, but we're-"Rena started to say,

"The ELGANG!" Chung interrupted.

"What?! It's you guys! Oh, thank you for coming so early! We only sent you guys the letter a day ago." Stella explained.

"Well, we didn't receive anything. You see, we're really here to obtain our 1st jobs." Eve said in her monotone voice. I'm surprised Eve actually said something.

"Oh, well, if it'd help you save our village, our people would be happy to give your jobs to you for **_FREE_**…."

"Really? That'd be-" Elsword starts to say,

"On _one _condition. You must save our village, and promise to _never_ leave, and always fend off any monsters from entering it." Stella says.

"Deal!" Chung bursts out, and shakes Stella's hand.

"CHUNG!" Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Me, and Hisui yell.

"Hmmm? What did I do?" We all pull Chung aside so Stella won't hear us.

"Do you really think we can keep a promise like that? We have to save the **WORLD!** We can't stay here in Bethma forever!" Elsword explains.

"Well, we'll figure out an escape plan. Right now, free 1st jobs are my only concern." Chung says.

"Alright, Stella. Here are the jobs we want." Chung says, and hands a piece of paper to Stella.

**Zenya- Shooting guardianDeadly Chaser**

**Hisui- Magic KnightRune Slayer**

**Aisha-Battle MageDimension Witch**

**Elsword- Sword KnightLord Knight**

**Rena- Combat RangerWind Sneaker**

**Raven-Over TakerReckless Fist**

**Eve- Code ElectraCode Battle Seraph**

**Chung- Fury GuardianIron Paladin**

"You seriously wrote that down." Hisui says.

"Yes, yes I did. DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Very well," Stella says. "I shall give you your jobs. Go speak to Camilla, and give her this note" I take the note.

"Thank you!" I say. I take a little glance at the note.

"Zenya, don't do that! It's not yours! We shouldn't read it…" Rena tells me.

"But don't you want to know what it says?" says Elsword, who is now peaking over my shoulder to see what it says.

"Well yes…" Rena said.

"Oh man…this is juicy stuff." Hisui is now peaking over too.

"Guys…."

"Whoa! Oh no she didn't." Aisha said, also now looking.

"…."

"Gasp! How dare she…" Chung said, also now looking over.

"UGH! OK, THAT'S IT! Gimmie the note!" Rena screams. I hand it over to her. To Rena's surprise, the note is in some gibberish language Bethmanians speak.

Me, Hisui, Elsword, Aisha, and Chung start to laugh. Though Rena…Rena looks really pissed.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" Elsword and Aisha are now on their knees, bowing down.

"Huh?" Me and Hisui say. Chung, Raven, and Eve are now also on their knees.

"I think we should do that too…" Hisui whispers to me.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Hisui scream-whispers to me, and soon we are all doing it, while Rena is laughing evilly.

Soon, we reach Camilla.

"Camilla, a note for you. From Stella." Rena hands the note over to Camilla, she skims it, then says;

"Well, if it isn't the Elgang. Sure, I'll give you your 1st jobs, of course, if you keep your promise."

"Oh yea…we sure will." We all nod our heads. Then, suddenly, we start floating into the air, then and, in our 1st job outfits.

"WHOA, sick!" Me and Hisui both say.

"So, where do you want us to start?" Raven says, again a surprise he's actually talking, too.

"Start on Dragon Road. It's really close to our village, so they start attacking the villagers, then just move your way up, or should I say, down, heehaw.

"Alright then! Gang, let's move out!" Elsword says, and we all run for Dragon Road.


	6. 5- A Price to Pay

**cHAPTER 5**

It took us a while to get to Dragon Road, but we're here now. The first thing I saw when I got there were crap ass lizards. I think they were lizard warriors, sauruses, and men; lizard warriors, lizard sauruses, lizardmen.

"Alright, let's kick ass!" Elsword cried as he cracked his nuckles ( I didn't know he could do that), grabbed his red sword and ran up to the first 5 lizard things and beat the shit out of them, it wasn't as hard anymore because he's a sword knight now. I watched as one by one everyone else headed off to attack. Soon there was only me and Zenya left. I look at my outfit once again. It wasn't much different from the pictures of Elsword's MK (magic knight) outfit I see on the internet. It was the same style but it was black and orange instead. My hair was the same as before; a short little pony tail. I look at Zenya if she's ready to really kick more ass. She nods, but I notice something; she looks older. Zenya runs up ahead and I follow shortly behind her. I mutter a spell,

"Poisonous Gas," The poisonous gas appeared in front of every lizard that was about to attack. And in less than 3 seconds they were all dead, I was relieved I could actually fight under pressure here. Then Aisha yelled as she was fending off one of the lizards with her staff,

"Use the new spell I taught you!" She yells. I nod.

"Blizzard, bitch!" I yell. The sky was cloudy then suddenly ice shard the size of Crosby's ass (Zenya's little bro) came falling down. The shards were pointy.

"Take cover!" Aisha screamed as she ran to the nearest pine tree for protection. I dove under the same tree Aisha hid under and everyone else hid under a tree, Chung even hid under a **rock**. I watched as every shard made its way, killing off every lizard. A couple hit the ground and shattered, but it was enough to kill the lizards.

"Hisui, Keep your guard up, the scorpions are coming." Rena says elbowing me to get my attention. She was right. There were scorpions the size of giant sea turtles. Rena began running towards the first scorpion,

"MAGIC ADRENALINE!" She yells as she runs faster, "REFLECTIVE KICK!" She wasn't the nice, supportive elf girl anymore. She was blazing in green fire. She was in berserk mode...I think that's what you call it…right? Rena kicked again and again through the entire wave of scorpions. Next came the cacti and Berauk. And Rena's green fire wore off and she began kicking the cacti normally, not OP like before. Now Raven and Eve were in berserk mode. Raven was in red(like Elsword's) and Eve was enveloped in white fire, they ran forward and beat the shit out of the rest of the cacti and Berauk.

Then the monsters stop coming, I thought it was over. But suddenly the ground started shaking heavily. I thought it was an earthquake but then I saw it: the Armadillo King. It was huge. I tried going into berserk mode but I couldn't quite get the hang of it yet, whereas Zenya got it easily. She was engulfed in dark blue fire and she ran forward shooting everything, except for her allies, down. One by one, everyone but me went into berserk mode and ran to attack the armadillo king. After 7 attemps to go into berserk mode, I finally got the hang of it. I was swallowed in orange flames. I quickly wrote 'tornado swarm' in rune and read it, allowing it to be summoned. The tornados hit the armadillo king repeatedly taking away the little remaining health it had left.

The Armadillo King collapsed, dying, and faded away leaving behind a bunch of goods; coins, new outfits, potions, etc. We all gathered around the goods and took everything we could make use of. Me and Zenya each got a set of clothes, it got wicked stats. I also got a few mana and health potions, and... a couple coins; aproximatly 20. We all got a fair share of the coins, we got a really big amount, because there was a whole shit load of coins.

We went back to Camilla.

"Oh, you defeated them all?" She asks.

"Yeah...why else would we return?" I say obviously.

"Well," Camilla says, ignoring me.

"Where do we go now?" Zenya asks.

"Okay, since you cleared up Dragon Road. Next you go to...Bethma Lake…at night." She made 'At night' sound so impressive. What's so great about nighttime? She looks at a scroll of paper then up at us. She closes the scroll and holds her head up.

"You should make it to Bethma Lake if you go now, it's evening now so hurry. These beasts only appear between the times 9 PM to 12 AM." Camilla added. We confirm her commands and we quickly walk to Bethma Lake.

When we have reached Bethma Lake it was about 8:40 PM. It was still too early for the beasts to come out. So, since we were already at the lake when I had woken up, I got Zenya to explain what happened on the way here.

"You-" Zenya started.

"…crapped your pants when you saw the rock on the floor," Chung finishes. I glared at him.

"-fell asleep midway and so Aisha used her telekinisis shit to get you to float behind us." Zenya briefly explained.

"Cool." I say neutrally, not that I think falling asleep midway is cool. It's just that it's cool that Aisha has telekinisis. So, me and Zenya played with some pebbles on the border while we waited. As it got later I started getting sleepier and the moon was rising higher and higher. If you're wondering why I fell asleep at like 8:00 PM, it's because I take the bus to school so I need lots of sleep to get up on time.

Finally it was 9:00. How do I know, you ask? Well I was playing with the pebbles with Zenya and one of them crawled up the back of my shirt and up to my head. Zenya was creeped out and I thought it was a bug or something because she overreacts **sometimes**, so I didn't care but then I felt something wet licking my forehead.

I didn't care what the hell it was I just freaked out and threw it off my head. I screamed like hell.

"OMFG! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I scream. I was furious. Without even realizing it, I was in berserk mode and I had casted the elemental fists spell and I was beating the shit out of that mini shadow lizardman. I really was out of control because the next thing I knew I had created a vortex that disintegrated every monster. I was completely drained of energy, and I guess I got rid of all the monsters in the next few waves as well. The last thing I remembered was Beark's stomping and shaking the ground and then I fainted.

When I woke up again I was laying on the lake's border like when I had fainted. I guess we cleared Bethma Lake because Beark was the boss of this place. Then I realized I was alone except for the camp fire in front of me and my sleeping bag... they ditched me. Dammit. There was a box next to me; it was a set of clothes. I've never seen it before, it was black and purple like my current outfit...it was one of the goods we got from Beark. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone's voice.

"Oh, you're awake." She said. I spin around and I see Rena carrying a shit load of stuff...fire wood? I was still dazed and I was still seeing black spots all over.

"H-how long was I out?" I ask weakly. I rested my head on the pillow and I kept looking a Rena for the time of my black out.

"Uh...it's like 11 o'clock right now so... I guess about 2 hours." Rena says as she counts the hours on her fingers. Shortly after, everyone else began trickling back into the area: Eve followed by Opheilia and Oberon, Raven, Elsword, Aisha. _Eh? Where's Zenya?_ I thought then I heard something crack. I turn back, facing the fire, I see a huge evil looking face.

"Hello, Ms. Spaz." Zenya said in an eerie tone. And she totally surprised me and I let my man scream out. I screamed...like a boy, whereas my bro screams like a girl. I sometimes scream like a girl sometimes like a boy. Zenya burst out laughing. Everyone else was staring at me like 'what the hell?!'. I give a small fake laugh.

"Why the hell do you scream like a guy?" Elsword asks, getting straight to the point. I give out a heavy sigh.

"Look buddy, if you wanna know, go ask God." I said, matter-of-factly.

The next morning, everyone trained then headed back to Camilla. It was already late noon by the time we reached her.

"Well, it took you long enough! Time to go to Dragon Nest." Camilla blurts as she shoos us out the door, again we're outside. I look around and I see Raven...not pissed. OMFG! That's even scarier when he _is_ pissed. When we started walking to Dragon Nest, Elsword put his arms behind his head and sighed with annoyance,

"Hisui, you better not firetrucking nap again. It's so much trouble." Elsword says, I see Aisha's face turning as red as Elsword's hair. She wasn't blushing, obviously, so she's _really_, really angry.

"Like you did anything! I had to use so much mana!" Aisha yells at Elsword angrily.

"Shut up! I don't need your shit ass lectures!" Elsword yells back and... they're fighting again.

"That wasn't a goddamn lecture!" She yells. Now Aisha has advanced to shooting Elsword with streams of lightning instead of fireballs. On our way to Dragon Nest I asked Elsword,

"Hey, Elsword," I say. Elsword is in the front of the group and he has his arms behind his head again.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering. How long has it been since we came here?"

"Uh...about a year or so."

"WHAT?! A YEAR!" I exclaim. _Oh shit! When I get back, it'll be pointless because I'll die from all the tedious lectures!_ thought as I panicked, or as some say; had a mental spaz right there on the spot. Then I remembered why Zenya looked older. It's been a year. Well, by early evening we were at Dragon Nest.

* * *

**Oh, lol, MK**

**MK is the initials of one of our french teachers so it's like, I see pictures of my teacher on the internet. LOL XD**

_but I don't actually google people, I swear. I don't. I'm not a stalker. _No, really, I'm not.


	7. 6- To Fire, or Not to Fire a Laser

**cHAPTER 6**

"Whoa, it's even hotter here than normal." Aisha said. We were all sweating like hell. Elsword started to take his shirt off….

"PUT IT BACK ON, ELSWORD!" Aisha yells at him.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die of dehydration!" Elsword said.

"Whatevs. Who does that anyway?" Aisha says.

"YOUR FACE! LOLOLOLOLOL!" Elsword screams and rolls on the floor laughing.

"Guys, I know whatever Aisha's face does is funny, but we PROMISED we'd do this shit so we have to." Chung says.

"But didn't we say we'd break the promise?" I ask.

"Shut up, I'm commando here!" Chung sits down on the ground, so we all do. Suddenly, we realize we're sitting on geysers so we all jump off, except for Chung. "Huh, what are you guys doing…OW!" Chung screams when the fire burns his ass. By the way, he screams like a little girl.

"My face? What about YOUR ass?!" Aisha screams and laughs out loud.

"LOL. Anyways, we got to get to work," Hisui says. Then, suddenly, these fire armadillos and lizard men jump out yelling, "Ooooga bugaaa Shit! Shit! Shit!" I scream, because that is really freaky and creepy. I grab out my silver pistol and start shooting them, and then they disintegrate into dust.

"Hey, good job, Zenya! I guess now we have to beat them to get to the boss." Rena says, and pulls out her bow. She casually shoots one, as it disintegrates. Suddenly, a swarm of them come out. "Shit!" She yells. We all take out our weapons and do whatever we do. Elsword slashes. But since he's melee, one of them burns his face and another from behind burns his ass.

"Ow…" Elsword screams quietly. Rena kicks ass with her legs and fists and whatnot, since she is a Combat Ranger. Aisha shoots fire balls at them to burn them. Raven, um….claws them? I guess. Eve just sends out Oberon to do all the dirty work while she shoots lasers. Chung fires cannonballs at them, Hisui uses her rune magic stuff, and I shoot them with my silver pistol. Thankfully, the swarm finally stops, and out comes Berauk.

"Ugh, you again? Didn't we kill you like 2 times before?" Elsword complains.

"Well, yes, but too bad! You're just going to have to kill me again! Or not, mwuheehaha!" Berauk says, evilly laughing.

"DIE!" Rena screams, and runs over to him and kicks him in the face, while he was distracted laughing.

"Ow…."Berauk says, rubbing his cheek. "That really hurt…" He says again, and then starts shooting lighting at us.

We all jump aside, except for Chung, who again, gets his ass electrocuted. His ass always seems to be target of everything, and gets hurt a lot. Maybe he should surgically get his ass removed. Elsword runs over to him and starts slashing, and yells

"UNLIMITED BLADE!" Thank God he didn't have a puny bacon sword anymore.

"Spinning kick!"

"Heavy Press!"

"Spike ball thing!"

"IMMA FIRIN MA LASERRRR!"

"Gigantic Impact!"

"Blizzard!" Rena, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung and Hisui yell, as they do their attacks. Now it's my turn…hmmm… Maybe I should use the move Camilla taught me? Yea. It might be weak, but who cares. At least it does something.

"Dual buster!" I finally yell, as I pierce through Berauk, shooting 2 bullets behind me, as he explodes and I walk away from him casually in slow-mo, like in the movies. He better be dead, OR I'LL SHOOT HIM RIGHT INTO HELL ONCE MORE! MWUHEEHAHA!

"Awesome, Zenya!" Rena says.

"Yea, I'm pro like that,"

"Whatever, we need to go fight the boss dude." Chung said, annoyed.

We enter the nest, and we find the boss.

"Cacka Oooga leelooo Shit! Shit! Shit!" says the boss, in the weird Bethmanian language. I freak out again and start shooting him like crazy. But since it's the boss, it does barely any damage. As usual, we do all our combo shit and whatnot.

"Unlimited Blade!"

"Aero Tornado!"

"Meteor Call!"

"Seven Burst!"

"Black hole thingy!"

"Gigantic Impact!"

"Blizzard!" Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung and Hisui yell. I still don't have any super-good moves like them…aw.

"Hey, Zenya! Use that move I taught you!" Chung yells at me.

"Ok…"I say. "Aceldama!" I scream as I blast missiles into the air and then they rain down on everything, and once again, the boss explodes.

"Screw you bitches!" The boss yells right before he explodes, we all high five each other. But when I raise my hand to Chung to high five him, he just ignores me. I frown. He's my favourite character, but he's a lot more…you know…in his world than online.

We go back to Camilla to report our progress.

"THERE! We got rid of all your crap now!" Hisui says.

"Ah, but there's still work. The mines-"

"Ugh…Screw the mines!" Hisui complains.

"But it looks like Feita needs some help too. I think you should go there for awhile and come back. The mines aren't really a big deal. But don't get your hopes up. Feita is way harder than this place, so I'm told. Besides, you have a contract and you must stay here forever." Camilla explains.

"We never signed a contract," Eve said, with some actual tone in her voice, "I should know, I NEVER forget anything!"

"Heehaw, well you do now. While you guys were sleeping, we wrote the signatures for you with your hands." Camilla laughs evilly. "Well, off you go." We all grunt, and slump away to Feita.


	8. 7- Elsword's Bacon Sword

**cHAPTER 7**

So, away to Feita we go. I'm really not in a good mood. Why? Because, all the stuff Aisha taught me was just **training** rune spells and to make it worse the people in Bethma wrote our signatures _for_ us while we were sleeping, I mean really. Who the hell does that? Who?! God, the nerve of those people.

In order to make up for teaching me training spells instead of real spells, Aisha taught me half of my real skills. She taught me Wind Blade, Rising Slash, Enhanced Fireball, and Storm Blade. Oh boy, did it ever take me a hell's time to learn all those spells.

"Okay, since you've learned half. I'll teach you the other half on... Wednesday. Alright?" Aisha says, tilting her head a little then smiling.

"Uh..." I wanted to say no but she stopped me before I got my chance.

"I said, **alright**?!" She says in a creepy tone, like she's about to pound me if I didn't say yes.

"Okay." I say reluctantly. Aisha giggles like a little girl and she floats up next to Rena on her wand thing. I sigh, heavy of relief.

"Aisha giving you a hard time?" Zenya asks.

"Uh-huh." I reply.

"See, I told you you should've went with being a different class." It's like Zenya is _trying_ to make me feel bad for choosing Rune Slayer as my final job. Any ways, we weren't gonna make it to Feita until morning so we made a camp site, had dinner, did the other crap then went to bed. At around midnight, I was sleeping soundlessly like everyone else (well, almost everyone. Aisha snores so that's not soundless) but then all of a sudden the floor started rumbling. Everyone woke up and got out of their tents. I grabbed my staff and Zenya's gun and pistol before we headed out. Seconds later I walk outside to find everyone attacking 3 mutilple Crow Rider clones except for Zenya because she's waiting for me to give her back her gun. I quickly fill up the gun with her silver pistols and hand it to her. Whereas I mutter a spell,

"Wind Blade!" As the words formed together into a sword and hit down a crow rider clone in front of me. It was down but not dead. It got up and ran so fast it looked like teleporting and reappeared behind me. Before I even got the chance to hit it with my staff it kicked me really hard -harder than Chung's Destroyer can shoot. I went flying and it made me knock down several trees in my path. I used the back of my hand and wiped away the little blood at the corner of my mouth. I was weak, but I got up anyways. I clutched my staff tightly and weakly rose it.

"Storm Blade! Rising Slash!" I yelled. I felt furious, being unable to beat a puny little crow rider clone. _How am I supposed to be help when we reach Hamel if I can't even get past a crow rider clone? _I thought angrily. The first set of runes changed into a series of swords and flew at the clone, 2 of the blades hit but the rest got dodged and hit a tree, setting it on fire. The second set of runes disappeared and then rose from underneath the clone and stabbed the clone in four different spots. It had barely any health left but it still had _some _health. I was too weak to cast another spell, then a pistol shot through the clone. It was Zenya! Yay! I'm not gonna lose to the hobo! Zenya came next to me and helped me (a little) back to our tent.

"So, I see you got really pissed again." She said as she handed me more cotton for me to treat my cuts. I kept an angry look on my face as I bandaged a large cut. I eventually lost my angry face.

"I guess so." I reply, annoyed. Zenya laughs. "W-what? What the hell? Why the hell are you laughing this time?!" I asks angrily. Zenya puts her hand over her mouth to make herself from laughing more, she laughs a few more times and then answers me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just remembering something you had said back in the 5th grade..."

"What? What is it?! I don't remember!"

"Try guessing. It's about Elsword's sword."

"Nothing. Gimmie another one."

"It's about a drawing you did of him and his sword. You compared it to a tasty pork related food." Then it hit me.

"Oh...yeah! I remember now. I drew a picture of the Elgang and I tried to draw Elsword's sword and it turned out to look like bacon!" I tell her then burst out laughing. And that's pretty much how we spent our entire night from then until 2: 30 in the morning; laughing at previous things in our lives.

Me and Zenya might've been tired the next morning but we've never laughed so much in one day er.. 3 hours. We continued walking through Altera, more and more until we were at the gates of Feita. As soon as the doors were opened, I knew I was gonna hate being here.

We went to see Camilla in the village.

"Well, it was _about _time you lazy asses got here. You better get going to the Shrine of Dedication Entrance. Go!" Camilla shoos us out again. She's really getting on my nerves with that sassy attitude of hers. Since we were too lazy to **walk** all the way to the Shrine of Dedication Entrance, Aisha teleported us there. Man oh man was it crazy in there. We only entered the area a few steps then a huge swarm of Glitter things appeared; Glitter Defender, Archer, Spearman, Necromancer. I muttered as many spells I could at once and eventually we were able to clear the place. Really, the Defenders **really **tick me off so bad with their crap ass shields, blocking off punches and kicks. If Aisha would teach me Explosive Fist I could kick their asses, no problem.

After many, many, many, many waves of kicking simpleton asses we finally got to the Durahan Knight. I guess it was my lucky day, I get to test out a new learned skill on a boss. I lean my staff against the wall, crack a few joints (and knuckles) and prepare myself for the fight.

"Prepared to be crushed dumbass delinquents!" The loser ass knight yells as he _tries_ to hit us with his ranged beam attack. We all dodge but...yes, you guessed it, Chung. He got his ass burned again. How many times is his ass gonna get burnt in this story?

"OW!" Chung yells as he loads his Destroyer and blasts them at the Durahan knight. The Durahan knight laughs,

"How pathetic, Stop _tickling _me! But I'm sure you'll feel this!" He yells as he raises his sword and hits Chung. But, finally, his dodging kicked in and he dodged the attack.

"Enhanced Fireball." I whisper. The runes surround my fist, activating my hand's fireball attack. I threw as many as I could at the hobo, trying to only get his attention.

"Hey! Asshole! Come and fight me...or are you too chicken, fattie?!" I taunt him as I run off.

"Fattie?" Chung blurts, since I called him a fattie when we first fought.

"No, the Fatter Fattie!" I yell back.

To be honest here, he's a giant, evil knight and I'm a tiny, normal-sized magic knight. If I were in the bathroom, I'd be pissing my pants right now (once again, figure of speech). I'm the one who's chickening out here, but I tried my best of showing no trace of fear on my face. I clutch my staff and hand tightly, I was shaking. Just a little, you wouldn't notice if you really watched my every move -like a stalker.

I nod at everyone, I'm sure they got the message. Zenya was the first to nod back. I'm supposing she understood, but I highly doubt that. They're probably going to make a random plan. Well, I just start running because the Durahan Knight was chasing me now.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" I heard Elsword ask Zenya. I suppose Zenya briefly explained what to do from the plan she just came up with from the top of her head because I couldn't do anything if I wanted to. Apparently, I forgot all about the Durahan knight and it took that chance to chuck its sword at me. Luckily, his aim was off and I stopped just in time so nothing but a little on my hair was sliced off.

The sword returned to the durahan knight and I was cornered. _Oh Shit! Hurry up you guys, what are you waiting for?!_ I thought.

"Enhanced Fireball!" I yell, echoing off the walls of the room. I my right hand is suddenly on fire (it has no heat feeling when I'm holding the fireball) I chuck as many fireballs as I can, like before, at the Durahan knight. It was temporarilly blinding it since it hit its eyes er..face. The Durahan Knight had shot its lasers everywhere and what really sucked was that I was trapped in a corner by its lasers! I thought I was done for and the others were just somewhat waiting for something, but thankfully whatever they were doing they finished just in the nick of time.

"Rumble Shot!" Zenya yells, I hear a loud boom as her gun or cannon or whatever fires. I open my eyes and I see the Durahan Knight spazzing, preparing to slam Zenya to the ground. Then Elsword comes in stabbing the thing in its ass.

"WTF! Who the crap stabbed my ass?!" It yelled in anger as it desperately searches the area with its blind-ish eyes. Rena ran in to attack after Elsword,

"Spinning kick!" She yelled as she drives her spinning foot into the Durahan Knight's head...thing... I donno. Then everyone else, including myself, comes in and beats the remaining shit out of the Durahan Knight.

"Like hell no, you assholes didn't beat me! I will return!" It cried angrily as it disinagrated into ashes. We were all gathered around the ashes of the beast and we stared at it for a hell long time in an awkward silence, but then Zenya broke the silence.

"Alright, good job guys. Now let's get our asses outta here before it suddenly revives." She hightails out of the room and back to Camilla in the village.

Later today, my dream yet tiring wish came true! I finally learned all my skills including the OP spells and yeah. I'm gonna spam using Explosive Fist and Sword Fire when I'm going in for the kill. Any ways, that happened on our break. Camilla said,

"Hey, you assholes, you better get going to the Spiral Corridor...OR ELSE!" With that same death threatning look. Elsword hunched his back and gave off a 'I'm-so-freaking-pissed' aura. He frowned and declared,

"This just sucks! Why do we have to do this?!" He complains to no one in particular.

"Well, if Chung didn't agree to the deal, we'd probably have our first jobs **fairly** and going where ever we want." Eve said in that emotionless voice of hers. I'm starting to get pissed.

"Really, I agree with Eve." I suddenly blurt.

"H-hey! You were the ones who were suddenly so desperate to get your first jobs! And plus, you," Chung yells and looks at me, surprising me, "you would've died if you didn't get your first job!" At first I didn't really care but now...oh, it's personal!

"Look, kid-" I try to counter.

"Kid?! I'm the same age as you!" Chung interrupts. I'm getting _really_ ticked off now.

"If you didn't agree to that shit, I **still** would have my first job! DAMMIT! AND IF YOU DIDN'T DO THAT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SHIT ASS DEBT!" I yell at him, he's surprised at first but then he gets angry.

"Oh-ho! It's on, sissy!" He says as he prepares loading his Destroyer and getting in his stance.

"Who you calling sissy, you ugly piece of crap? Huh?" I yell back and cast Explosive fist on my right hand and Sword Fire on my staff. Like before, I charge at him with my fist; which burns the ends of that bit of hair it made contact with. And then there's my burning staff, I hit him in the stomach with the staff. It wasn't very hard. It just made him fall over because he was unbalanced and caught off guard.

"Lol! You call that an attack?" He says mockingly at my attack. I straighten up and smirk evilly...kinda. Seconds later, from where I hit Chung on the stomach, the fire was spreading and actually laying effect on him even though he was wearing his armor. I was amazed at the attack, no wonder Aisha didn't decide until now to teach it to me. Chung saw that I was distracted, and took that chance to shoot a cannon ball from the Destroyer at me. Sadly, it hit me and sent my flying (again), knocking down twice as many trees this time.


	9. 8- A Voice Better than JB's

**This chapter is when all the good stuff happens.**

**Well, to me it is~**

* * *

**cHAPTER 8**

"Ah man, they're fighting again. How come in the game and online Chung is so awesome and cool, but in real life he's just a….a hobo! Yea!" I think to myself as I watch Chung and Hisui fight. Chung fired his cannon at Hisui, and she goes flying in the air like a little birdie. Chung then runs up to her and casts Lunatic Fury, with then causes Chung to rapidly smash his destroyer on Hisui and release cannonballs. Oh noes! Hisui is getting pwned out there! I grab my destroyer and head into the battle.

"Shooting Star!" I yell as 12 missiles from my destroyer target Chung and K.O him. Hisui gets up.

"Thanks!" She says while Chung is lying on the ground; Hisui casts Storm Blade as multiple big swords surround her and spin, flying Chung up into the air.

"You….STAY OUT OF THIS!" Chung barks at me, and then shoots a cannonball at me, blowing me away.

"Rising Slash!" Hisui yells, as 6 swords emerge from the ground and poke Chung in the ass. You could see Chung cry a tear for a second there. But then, suddenly, he bursts out into rage, goes in berserk mode, and casts Iron howling, as he cries out with rage with a steel like voice that is so squeaky, squeakier than Justin Bieber and stuns Hisui. I feel bad for Hisui, being that close it must've made her deaf.

"Hisui, are you deaf?" I yell out to her.

"What?" She yells back, even louder.

"Never mind!" Yup, she's deaf. Chung then casts Pandemonium, when he gathers energy from everything around him and releases it, and also screams as well. The first scream caused Hisui to have really sensitive ears, so when she heard the screaming a second time, she cried out in pain, covering her ears. Chung walks over to where Hisui is sitting on the ground, and leans up to her.

"You better not mess with me again…" Chung says, quietly. "You're lucky I didn't kill you. I guess that battle was MINE." Chung says, and walks away.

"No…it's not over! It's not over until you're on your feet...begging for mercy!" Hisui suddenly yells out. Her face was already full of scrapes and dirt, maybe even a little blood. A small amount of blood was also dripping down her ears. How does she think she can win now? Hisui shoots a fire ball at Chung, knocking him down. Hisui gets up, and then suddenly, goes in berserk mode. "Blizzard!" Hisui says as the shards rain down, cutting Chung everywhere. "Elemental Fists!" She casts again, and runs up to Chung. Chung was raising his destroyer up; about to shoot a cannonball, but it was too late. Hisui was already right in front of him, punching all her rage out into him. She managed to pin him down and kept on repeatedly punching him.

"Hisui, watch out! You'll kill him!" Rena screams at Hisui. Hisui looks up at Rena, and then at Chung's, screwed, bloody face. She gets up.

"Oh…eh...sorry about that...but I had you on the verge of death, but…I think it's safe to say I won this battle! So HA!" Hisui says in Chung's face.

"Fair enough," Chung syas back, and gets up. I can't believe. He wasn't crying in pain or crying or angry or anything. He just seemed….calm. A Bethmanian paramedic then appeared.

"Eh gtkn o yropj, ass boom!" The paramedic said.

"Whoops, I thought I ordered for an English one." Rena said, then dialed the number again.

"Whut, I got a phone call from someone sayin that there ish 2 severely injured folks man, man, and that one of them ass boom!"

"Well, not the best grammar, but it will do..." Rena said. "Over there," She pointed to Hisui and Chung.

"Eck…but they're so...gross" The peramedic said. "Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes." Rena said, exasperated.

"Aw..." The paramedic said, and slouched over to Hisui and Chung, dragging 2 stretchers over as well. "Get on." He said, looking away.

"Oh, it's ok. We don't need…"

"YES, YES YOU DO! I MEAN LOOK AT YERSELFS, YOU TWO ISH DISGUSTING! YOU BOTH ARE FULL OF THEM SCARS AND BLOOD AND WHATNOT! SO JUST GET ON THE DAMN STRETCHER!" The paramedic yelled loudly. Of course, because of Hisui's now sensitive ears, she covered them in pain.

"Now sees what I'm sayin?" The paramedic said again. Suddenly, Stella stomped over, of course, make more noise than usual.

"What the h's is going on here?! I heard some really loud noises all the way from the village. So I get over here and find you 8, 2 of you bloody as hell, and a dumbass paramedic!" She yelled.

"Um, Chung and-"

"Hisui were-"

"Just 'playing'-"

"But then-"

"A…monster-"

"Attack them. So yea." Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve and me say.

"What? Aren't _THEY_ supposed to attack the monster? Not the other way around? You guys should keep your guards up! God, if you guys keep on getting beat up, it will be bad for our reputation! If you go to the hospital, you guys will have to temporarily be on hold! Meaning, you can't beat up monsters! Plus, who will pay for it?!" Stella yells at us.

"Um, you." Eve says. "We're kind of YOUR savior, so you should at least pay for the hospital bills."

"WRONG, you robot!" Stella barks at Eve. How dare she say that! Eve isn't just a robot! That's so mean. "On the contract "you" signed, we do not have to pay for ANY of your needs. And, as far as I know, you guys haven't made a single penny here. Money from somewhere else has no effect here!"

"You b*tch!" I think to myself.

"Mwuheehaha!" Stella laughs evilly. "But, I can do ONE thing for you. Since it looks like you guys are out of shape, I think you'll need some more training. Visit Camilla, she'll help you. And I think it's about time you people got your 2nd jobs." Stella says.

"Aw yea!" I think to myself again. "If we get our 2nd jobs…we'll be 2 times as strong!" I think to myself as I picture myself with a mega gun bigger than me, and me shooting some weak ass monster with it. Stella writes down something on a piece of paper and hands it to me again.

"Here, give this to Camilla, as you did last time. After that, go train with Camilla for awhile. She'll get you your 2nd jobs and teach you the basic skills of them." Stella says. "And as for you two..." Stella turns her head and looks at Hisui and Chung, "…I guess I'll let you guys off the hook…FOR NOW. I'll pay for your hospital bills, but JUST THIS ONCE. You, paramedic dude, take those two away to the hospital. The best doctor from the best team." Stella says, and actually smiles.

"Yes, uh, lady." The paramedic says, puts Hisui and Chung on the stretcher, and walks away.

"In the meantime…you 6…come with me. We'll have dinner at my place." Stella said, and leads us to her house.

"Is this for real? Is Stella actually….being nice?" I think.

* * *

**Yay action!**


	10. 9- My Pro Ears

**cHAPTER 9**

When I woke up again, I was in the hospital. At first I didn't have a clue about what had happened to get me here. But as I turned my head to the right, I saw Chung lying on an identical hospital bed. Suddenly, all my memories came flooding back to me, _Chung screwed up my ears._ I told myself. I was pissed. I really wanted to kill that hobo but for my friend's sake I didn't kill him just yet. I looked at him, unconscious, every time it was filled with hatred. I donno why but it's kinda like a bro and sis hatred. I got out of the bed and walked out of the room to the front desk. The lady at the front desk saw me,

"Please, miss, you-" She began, although she was speaking quite softly it still hurt my ears. I covered them with my hands and I fell onto my knees, it hurt like hell. I caught a glimpse of the lady's face, she was worried, but there wasn't anything she could do. So she wrote it out on paper:

_Please, miss, you really shouldn't be out here._

"But I need to get back to my friends," I say weakly keeping my hands on my ears.

_Alright, if you insist. Here, _she hands me two pills. I look at her confused.

_Please eat these and in an hour you'll be able to return to your group with your ears healed. Not as strong as before but fairly decent._ She wrote. I didn't really trust strangers but I took the pills and ate them. I had fallen asleep- sleeping pill- an hour later and she was right... my ears no longer hurt when people spoke. The lady handed me a bag of the same pills and said,

"Please take these pills together everyday for a week from now. Now, take care of your ears." She called out as I left with Chung. I smile back, Chung is still quite pissed and didn't say a thing. I thought what the lady said was kind of weird because shouldn't you say; Take care of _yourself_, not _Take care of your ears?_ Well whatever, so I clutch the package tightly with both hands.

"..."

"..." Things were really awkward right now. Not in a weird way but like a kind of a 'no one knows what to say' way. I really hated apologizing to people I hate.

"...s-sorry..." I mutter awkwardly.

"What?" He asks, I was pissed at him for messing around but then he actually didn't hear. I said that really quietly.

"Sorry." I said a bit louder. This time he heard me.

"Hm?"

"For going overboard with the punching. I get like that sometimes when I get really pissed." I say, I kept staring at the opposite side of where Chung was standing. If my parents were here they'd be like,

"Hey, why you no apologize more truthfully?" In a squeaky voice. I always hated that about them but...why are we talking about my parents? Any ways, by the time me and Chung caught up with the others we were already in a...what you call a '_decent'_ conversation.

"Hisui, so how are your ears?" Zenya asked me as she and the rest of the girls walked over to me to see what happened and crap. While this happened to me the same thing happened to Chung with the boys, asking us a shit load of questions, well, that's what happened to me.

"So what happened?" Rena asked. I shrug.

"Not much, the lady told me to eat these meds everyday for a week." I say holding up the package of medicine. Rena frowns,

"Not that. I mean what happened with you and Chung." Rena says. I just blush, surprised at her strange question.

"Eh?!" Why me? Why am I always stuck with these stupid questions to answer? "Of course, **NOTHING** happened between us. I still hate him." I say crossing my arms, "it's not like that, it's more of a bro and sis hate relationship."

"Why were you talking to him then?" Eve says. In my mind I'm thinking, _what the hell? Isn't that what you're supposed to do as acquaintances?_

"Um... isn't that what you're supposed to do as acquaintances?" I say as a response. And so we (as in me and the girls) did training and during training they filled me in on everything. Whereas, strangely, the boys are _still_ talking. Aisha was in the middle of explaining something and then boom.

"Eh?!" We hear Chung blurt, like I did before. They obviously asked him the question too. We all join the boys's conversation. I facepalm myself and shake my head in pity as I walk over to Chung and the dudes. Chung looks at me hoping I could help him get out of this,

"Gosh! Nothing happened! It's not like that! We're more of like a brother and sister hate relationship, god. Now come on, you guys need to fill us in on details." I blurt.

"Actually, you guys came in just in time. We were just heading to Spiral Corridor to clear it." Elsword says as he puts his sword back into its case and hangs it over his left shoulder. "Let's go." He says as he starts walking. Rena grabs her bow and hangs a sheath of arrows onto her back. Aisha jumps on her staff and she floated after Rena and Elsword. Me and Zenya catches up to them and shortly after Raven and Chung are at the back. Me and Zenya begin talking about things we did back in the fifth grade again.

"Oh, hey, remember that time where I was drinking water and you made me laugh so hard I did a spit take on our stuff." I remind her. She instantly remembers,

"Oh, yeah... it was disgusting yet kinda funny." We laugh a whole crap load about that. And on and on and on and on and on. (Holy crap that's a lot of on's.) It took about half a day's trip to get to Spiral Corridor.

I look up at the place; so gloomy. Elsword has a determined look on his face,

"Let's go." He says as he walks through the spooky, double-doors. We all follow Elsword through the doors. We walked for quite a while until the first round of monsters came, and during the walk I think I saw a spider. And I started acting weird (to them) and Zenya totally went overboard and shot the spider's web down causing the spider to fall onto the ground, she steps on it a lot of times then re-loads her gun and shoots the spider until there was nothing left but a crater. I walk over next to Zenya and tap her on the shoulder,

"Uh... Zenya,"

"WHAT?!" She barks. I flinch back a little.

"I think you went a little overboard with the spider, I mean isn't that what you're supposed to do to the _boss_ not just a _spider_..." I trail off not wanting to finish my sentence. Zenya didn't say anything from then on until she got to the boss. By the time we got there I think her hunger made her hallucinate, and I think instead of seeing Teach the Tyrant aka the boss, she saw a giant spider and went nuts. Just as much as she did before, she even took Chung's Destroyer and beat the hell out of the Tyrant without us even moving a muscle. Our jaws dropped as we watch Zenya beat the shit out of the giant Tyrant by herself. By the time she was done, she stormed back to us and yelled at me.

"I'm so freaking hungry! Gimmie lunch or the boy gets it!" She yells she holds her gun to Chung's head.

"What the hell? What did I do?!" He panicks. Everyone looks at me,

"What? Just give her lunch and no harm will be done." I explain. I pull out my small bag of berries Rena had given me. I hand her the entire bag and she stuffs her face into the thing (not literally). Everyone watched anxiously if I was right, I was watching anxiously as well because that was just a cover. When she finished she looked up at us,

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing~" Rena says, by the time she had responded she was already walking out of the place. Her gun was in the place where she kept her gun and Chung wasn't injured again and you know the usual shit.

* * *

**It's just randomness, ignore the moments.**

**it's just really awkward. ignore the ocxchung crap. ignore it.**


	11. 10- Double Up the Help

**cHAPTER 10**

So that that shit was done, head back to Camilla, blah blah blah, the usual shit.

"So you're finally back. Earlier than expected, actually…" Camilla said.

"Yes!" I think, "Mind Pwn!"

"So I guess you deserve your 2nd jobs…early…" Camilla says.

"Seriously just for showing up on time on-" Chung was about to say, but Hisui covers his mouth, and fake smiles at Camilla.

"Don't ruin this for us," Hisui whispers to Chung. "Do you know long I-we've been waiting for this?"

"No." Chung replies. "Didn't you say in the last few chapters, you'd rather earn it yourself instead of getting scammed into getting it for free?"

"Yes, but this is NOT a scam!" Hisui yells. "NOW DON'T SCREW UP OR THIS TIME, I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!" Hisui is hissing now.

"….Moving on…" Camilla said, "Blah blah blah, Imma do the same shit I did with ya for your 1st jobs, and blah blah blah yea. POOF!" And we all magically get our 2nd jobs like we did last time. Me deadly chaser, Hisui; RS, Aisha; DW, Elsword; LK, Rena: WS, Raven; RF, Eve; CBS (LOOOOOOOL, CODE BS, LOOOOOL, GET IT? CUZ BULL SHIT =BS? CODE BULL SHIT?! LOOOOOOL) and finally, Chung; IP (Iron Princess, LOOOOOOL)

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen Chung? Because I can't find him…" Hisui says to Chung. Chung looks REALLY pissed now.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _he_'s IN YOUR FACE!" Chung says in a squeaky girly little voice, and then goes back to his man-Chung voice.

"LAWL!" I laugh.

"You think this is funny?!" Chung(ette) says accidentally in a little girl voice.

"Yes, ma'am!"

": I" Pissed face. Next we're sent to Altera Core.

"As you know, blah blah blah…Altera, home of the pongos, have been invaded by nasods, and you have to kick their asses and blah blah. Altera Core is the heart of the operation, so just kick the King of Nasods's ass and we can quickly get this crap over with!" Camilla says.

"We?! You mean us!" Eve snaps at Camilla. Eve looks really pissed, and sad. It must be…eh…horrible to have to kick the asses of your own kind. So, with that, we head off to Altera Core. This took a whole lot of time. When we get there….

"Puff…WHEZE. We're finally here." Me and Hisui say, who are not big fans of walking/running/swimming long distances.

"I hear this place is booby trapped everywhere and has major security." Raven said.

"Heehaw. You said-"Chungette was saying, when Rena slapped him in the face.

"You Perv!" She says. As Raven said, the place did have major security. There were tazoring guards and other shit everywhere, and lasers. Don't forget those. But what I find really sad is that some of the lasers are super high. I mean really, who would seriously go that air up in the air? And the lasers aren't invisible or everywhere crazy like in the movies, no, they are visible and they're all facing right. And they're even spaced! So anyone could just jump, duck, or simply walk under them. Well, now we know nasods aren't very rich. Because there are so many shits in the rooms, so I just cast some random moves.

"Shooting Star!" I launch 12 missiles in the air that home in on 12 monsters, and they explode.

"Scare chase!" Chung says, which kills only 1 monster. Lol. Next stage; the lasers, which isn't really hard. We all jump, duck, and casually walk under the lasers. Except for….you guessed it, Chung. He tried to jump over the lasers, but failed, and his ass got lasered.

"Ow…" Chung says as monsters magically appear behind him.

"Slide double kick!" Rena quickly screams and beats the shit out of the monsters. "Careful Chung! Those nasods could've killed you!"

"Sorry…" Chung said, "but I won't let a stupid nasod kill me!" Eve just got a little pissed right now, but managed to stay calm.

"Okay, Chung…"

"I mean, they're like robots! Nasty, dirty, robots!"

"Chung that's enough-"

"They're not worthy of Seiker blood!"

"Chung, you really should-"

"And they _think_ they can take over the world? Well too bad! CUZ I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! BIT BY BIT! MWUHEEHAHA!"

"CHUNG! STOP THAT!" Eve yells. She goes berserk and suddenly starts to charge a laser pointed at Chung.

"Do you really think you can kill me, Chung? A nasod?" Eve says.

"Um, no-"

"Am **I** worthy of Seiker blood?"

"Um…yes?"

"Am I a nasty, dirty robot?"

"N-No."

"Well, then, that leaves one last question. Answer correctly, I will not kill you. Answer wrong, I will!" Chung gulps.

"Will you let a 'stupid' nasod like me kill you?"

"Um...no-yes?" Chung stammers, really scared I was sure he was pissing his pants.

"Well then, if you say you will let me kill you that gives me **permission**, right?"

"Um, no?"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Eve yells, and then releases the giant laser she was charging, and it sends Chung flying across the room, hitting multiple lasers, and soon the room is filled with nasods. "MWUHEEHAHA!" Eve laughs evilly. "You may kill all the current nasods now, Chung. But keep this in mind. Every second, a new nasod is born! MWUHEEHAHA!"

"Chung! Are you okay?" Elsword runs up to Chung, tripping over the nasods.

"I'm fine…"

"Eve! What were you thinking?! You hurt Chung!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I caused a little booboo for, Chung?" Eve said, sarcastically. "You want to try me, pretty boy?"

"Um, no...' Elsword says quietly and backs away.

"Alright, that's it!" Rena steps forward. "No one hurts or scares my friends! Especially you, Eve!"

"Oh, you got a problem with nasods hurting and or scaring your friends?" Eve snaps.

"No, I'm against a friend hurting and or scaring my friends!" Rena snaps back.

"Oh Rena…you know I can't kill you...I'm in debt to you!"

"Well, maybe I can kill you!" Rena runs up to Eve. "SHARP FALL!"

"ATOMIC SHIELD!" Eve blocks Rena's sharp fall.

"Looks like I can't get you while you're in there..." Rena flinches.

"Heehee. That's right! But I can hit you! Explosion impact!" Eve yells and pulls out this long rope thingy with mini bombs on it. Rena double jumps over it, but one of the explosions hit her.

"You 6, go take care of the remaining nasods! I'll handle Eve and try to snap her back to normal!" Rena commands us.


	12. 11- A Possesion

**cHAPTER 11**

We do as Rena has commanded. The six of us run down the platform and we reach a bunch of nasods. I used the new spell Camilla taught me for Rune Slayer (I have barely any attacks!),

"Splash Explosion!" I yell as a rune of destruction appears in front of me, disappears and reappears underneath every nasod in my way and explodes nearly killing that one and then it explodes and inflicts a shit load of magical damage on the nearby nasods. After seeing Eve attempting to literally **kill **Chung I don't want to get on her bad side. She scares me. Well, anyways we eventually wiped out the current amount of nasods so we went back to Rena, who is _still_ trying to calm Eve down.

I felt like I was in the theater as I watched Rena stress out trying to bring Eve back to her normal self. Eventually, Eve's sheild disappeared and Raven got pissed after 3 hours of nothing but this. I donno why he wouldn't like this, it's so entertaining even the _evil nasods_ are watching and sharing a magical box of popcorn with us. Raven walked over to Eve and kicked her in the shins and she instantly reverted back to normal.

"Ow. That did not hurt but I'm supposed to say that." Eve said. W-what? How the hell did that work? I'm so freaking confused.

"Can we _please_ go back to the house now? I need to waz." Raven whines, I never knew he could whine. And blah, whatever we went back to the house and shit.

I went to train in the clearing by myself the next morning. I was swinging my staff as if I were actually in fight. Then all of a sudden, something hit the back of my neck. This feeling...the feeling when the object hit my neck...it was very familiar. Then I remembered, when I first came here... something had hit me in the back of my neck and made me faint. But this time was different... I wasn't blacking out but more like I was being controlled or possessed. I lean against a tree for support.

"Haha, silly girl. You can't prevent the poison from working. In seconds I will take over you and I will be in control of your body." The voice said, it was a lady's voice. My vision started warping again and soon enough the voice was right. I had loss entire control of my body, but I could still acknowledge what was happening. I was trapped inside my mind, I had no physical control. I could still see, feel, and hear everything that was happening. Everything else she was in control, it's like I was strapped into a seat and forced to watch a movie except I could feel everything that happens to me like for example I got my arm cut off physically I could feel it.

Anyways, I'm sure they'll notice something. The lady dropped my staff and started walking strangly back to the camp site. When I got back everyone was back before me and was already back at camp.

"Well it took you long enough, how long _do _you train?" Elsword randomly asks as he kicks his feet onto the crate of boxes in front of him. The lady looks up, but I think she's incapable of speaking. Zenya notices something,

"Uh, Hisui, are you okay?" She asks, concerned, "you don't seem like your usual self..." Then I see her eyes notice something again, "why are your pupils dilated? Did you put some eye drops in there again?" She asks, again. The lady does not answer. Zenya gets up from her seat and walks over to the lady, the lady's head was down again. Zenya tries calling the lady from different angels to get her attention (like my ear.). But eventually the lady snapped and fired an ice beam at Zenya.

Chung gasps,

"Zenya! Look out!" He yells as he grabs Zenya by the back of her shirt and jumps out of the way. The ice beam, thankfully, missed and hit a tree instead. Everyone glanced at the lady like she was crazy, apparently she also has control of my entire appearance, the lady smirks and looks up so everyone can see.

"Is she smirking? She almost froze her bromie **solid**!" Elsword exclaims, I don't know why he'd be so angry. This should be _me_ angry, not _him_. But I guess he'd care because she _is_ kinda a comrade to him. He grabs his sword and begins charging at me. But then Aisha stops him,

"Elsword, wait." She says, she wasn't very loud but it made Elsword stop.

"What, purple-afro?!" He yells. Aisha has a certain look on her face.

"Look at her carefully, and when I say that I mean her eyes." She pauses for a brief moment, letting Elsword observe my/ the lady's eyes. "Look at her pupils. They're dilated. And they aren't brown like usual...they're-" Aisha was cut off.

"They're blue..." Elsword says. "Cool! Tell me how! I wanna make my eye colour change too!" He exclaims, Aisha faceplams herself and so does everyone else. That idiot will never change. Aisha got frustrated and just yelled,

"No, you idiot! She's possessed!" Thankfully, Elsword and Aisha didn't get into an argument about this. "You can't hurt her or the _real _Hisui will deal with all the pain, not this lady-person-guy." Aisha explains. And then the lady left my body, I was back in my own body again. I don't know why but I collapsed onto the grass, I didn't have any energy left. When I woke up again I was laying on the grass again. I got up, no one was here I took this chance and quickly ran back to the clearing and grabbed my staff, but my staff was gone. Someone took my staff.

I walk a little around the area and I a group of Black Crow Gladiators were holding my staff. I didn't care what would happen I just needed to get my staff back.

"Give me back my staff, you fatties!" I yell.

"Fatties?" Chung blurts.

"WTF, Chung! I'm talking about _them_! And what the frig are you doing here?!" I yell. Suddenly, Chung just left. Thank god.

The Black Crow Gladiators take notice of me and the other four charge at me with their swords and the one holding my staff just stands there. I cast four spells,

"Rising Slash! Wind Blade! Storm Blade! Explosive Fist!" I yell as the any swords kill the other three and I kill the last one with Explosive fist. They were all disinagrated but explosive fist wasn't gone yet, the last Black Crow Gladiator charged at me hitting me with the sword, it knocked me down and then it stabbed me with my staff right in the chest. Oh god, that hurt. It stabbed me right in the middle of my rib cage. I let out a scream of pain and the explosive fist spell disappeared. I was unconscious again. But I wouldn't lose to a simple Black Crow Gladiator. I went into berserk mode and I casted Elemental fists and I was punching the hell out of the monster. It disinagrated and I grabbed my staff and went back to the camp site (well limped back, kinda).

When I got back, Rena, Aisha, Eve, Elsword and Raven were back.

"Hey, where's Chung and Zenya?" I ask.

"Training." Eve replied. I nod and lie down on the grass again.

"So what happened?" Elsword asks me. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at me.

"Huh?"

"When you got possessed,"

"I-I don't really know."

"I mean were you conscious inside?"

"Y-yes, I could feel, see, hear everything." Aisha nods and she returns to whatever she was doing. I clutch my staff tightly and slowly drift off to sleep. I was awoken by Chung. He kicked me awake. He couldn't have just shook me awake or called me awake?

"What the hell, Chung! Why did you kick me awake? You couldn't have shaken me awake or called me awake?" I yell at Chung angrily.

"No, too formal." He replies. _What the hell? He's a __**prince**__isn't he __**supposed**__ to be formal?_ I thought as I got up. We were eating dinner.

"Your turn to cook," Aisha stated simply.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Your turn to cook," She repeats, louder. I couldn't cook! Well, I only know how to cook one thing: eggs. My parents were always too busy to teach me how to cook anything else!

"Uh...about that...I can't really cook." I mutter giving a fake laugh. Zenya whispers in my ear,

"Just try, I'm sure you'll make something decent." She pats me on the back and I give her an uncertain nod. And I walk over to the fire and I see a shot-dead bird(since when were there birds here?). I was afraid I was going to get burnt so I casted my fireball hand spell and my hand was on fire. I held up the bird with my left hand and turned it every once in a while. By the time I was done I had realized everyone was stalking me while I cooked *coughcoughburntcough* the bird.

"Why you people stalking me?" I ask.

"Because we think it's strange how you used your fireball hand to cook the bird instead of the campfire. And we're curious to see if it turned out well or not." Rena says smiling.

"It makes me feel badass when I bur –cook, with a flaming hand." I say, like a ditz.

"Really?" Eve asks.

"No," I said, in an obvious tone. "Well, whatever. Here," I place the bird on a plate thing and we all yank off parts of the bird to eat. It wasn't half bad, honestly. But...I don't think Elsword thought that, he almost died choking.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He yells at me.

"Yes," I said right away, sarcastically. But at the sound of those words brought up my thought that was lingering in the back of my head: _Will she return and try and kill my friends? Will she possess my body again? Or someone else's? _I asked myself, I was afraid. Afraid that she might return again and actually hurt one of my friends. And I was afraid...of her. This is the first time I was afraid of anybody. I felt so useless when she possessed my body. I was inferior to her, un-able to do anything. I wasn't showing any traces of sadness or fear but inside I was breaking down.


	13. 12- Wet Pants

**cHAPTER 12**

We make our way to Camilla, once again. A couple hours ago, we already defeated the nasod king. Though we spent most of the time figuring out to kill him, since we couldnt even touch him. I'm sure there was some other way, but we were too lazy to figure that out. So we just summoned Luke Skywalker to use the force on him. And he exploded. As usual. Man, life as a hero is BORING. I wonder how Luke does it. Camilla congratulates us, and sends us to Velder. Velder…I love that place! It's one of the only normal places here! It's not too hot or too cool, it isn't dark all the time, and it isn't in habituated by little hedgehog-panda things. A drunken bastard smoking hippie thing approached us.

"Hello children…" The thing said to us.

"WTF." Hisui said.

"Guys…I'm scared..." Chung said cowardly.

"Aw, come on, kids! I am not scary!" The thing said and played a banjo. "The names Noel, traveling music guy! Welcome to VELDER, home of the me." Noel said.

"If you travel a lot, then how can you really have a home?" I asked, logically.

"IT'S JUST A SLOGGAN TO ATTRACT TOURISTS, OKAY?!" Noel screamed at us.

"Why would anyone want to see you? You're just a drunk bastard smoking hippie thing, plus your music is terrible!" Rena said. "Even Elsword can play the ukulele better than you!"

"Humph. Then my musical genius and I are out! Peace!" Noel stomped away.

"Noel, why're you bothering these little children?" A tall figure suddenly appeared in front of Noel.

"Nu-uh. They…they hurt my feelings first! " Noel said and ran to cry in a corner.

"Look, kids. I know you mean good, but Noel is really sensitive." The tall lady said to us. "Noel, man up!" She turned her head and said to Noel. "So, who are you guys? My name's Vanessa."

"Where're the ELGANG!" Chung says.

"Oh, the Elgang? I thought they were supposed to be heroic heroes. But you guys are just kids. But if you really are the Elgang, we could use your help. Our red knights are too puny and weak and can't fend off the monsters by themselves. Of course, I want you guys to do it. But be careful, this place is full of demons. Our palace has the biggest El piece in all of Elrios. They broke out of the cage we locked them and they invaded the palace. That's why we're forced to camp out here. It's humiliating, I know. We need you guys to find a way to break in. I hear taking the residential are 3 is the best route. Remember, the demons are after the El. We need you guys to stop them before they reach it. The El is locked in a top secret secure safe, but if they find it, they will be able to break it down." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry, we can beat them! I won't let any demons hurt anyone…again." Chung said, depressingly.

"It's ok. All we need is for you to defeat the first couple of demons guarding the gate and maybe a few in the palace, while me and the red knights' train. That should give us enough time, and then we'll head in and take over." Vanessa said. "Good luck to you, kids." Vanessa said, and then walked away.

"But, wait! Vanessa!" Rena screamed after Vanessa, but it was too late.

"What's wrong, Rena?" Aisha asked.

"She said residential area 3. That's means people live there. How are we going to fight them if the residents' safety is endangered?"

"We'll evacuate them, obviously." Elsword said. So, later….we grabbed megaphones, and entered residential area 3.

"Attention all residents! Please leave residential area 3 in an orderly fashion! As you know, it's taken over by demons. Please casually make YOUR WAY TO RESIDENTAL AREA 2." Rena and screamed through the megaphone. We all repeated what she said, one by one. In a couple hours, the place was evacuated. And empty, abandoned and quiet.

"Come on, let's move out. I'm sure the demons are up ahead." Chung said, and we followed him. Sure enough, he was right. We sliced, kicked, pierced, and shot through our enemies with ease. Soon, though, we encountered a new enemy. There were flying chickens everywhere! Me and the others desperately were trying to hit them, but they were too far up. Even me and Chung's cannons couldn't reach them.

"Aw…" Elsword said.

"Whatever. Let's leave. They don't seem to be doing anything anyway," Chung said, and started to walk away, but then, suddenly, when his back was turned, one of them shot a laser at his ass. "Ow…" Chung said, again. "Ok, looks like they are doing damage. But how are we going to reach them?" Chung asked. We all sat down and thought. And thought. And thought. "I know!" Chung finally said. "My skill, Pandemonium, can be used in the air. Maybe the aura will reach them, and they will be affected!"

"Sure, Chung, go try." I say. But then, I realized, that wasn't such a bad idea. So I copied Chung, but instead used Sharpshooter syndrome. Hisui then casts a spell too, and ice shards the size of Crosby's ass falls to the sky, and land on the birds, killing them bringing them down.

"Cool." Hisui says, and then picks up a bird. She pulls the ice shard out of it. "We could eat this for diner!" She smiles. Later, we're at the central plaza of residential area 3. We're surrounded by...little things, that look like Rena.

"Rena, those things look like you. Are they elves too?" I ask.

"Yea."

"So they should be good, right?"

"Not exactly, they're filled with dark energy. Yes, we have to kill them. Back at my home, I remember once, a few broke in and took over the village, like what happening in Velder. They have high evasion, high reflexes, and high agility. They also have a bow, like me. I believe they're called dark elves." I try to shoot one of them with my gun, but, like Rena said, they dodged it. I couldn't believe. How is that possible? No one has ever dodged my gun before!

"Well they might've dodged that, but they can't dodge this! Magical Makeup!" Aisha steps up, and then spams….star balls? All the dark elves in the room went ka bluey. I also noticed that…Aisha is taller, and has longer hair now. This confuses me. I just ignore it and move on. Then, we reach these glitter assassins. They kept on poisoning us, which didn't feel too good. Finally, we reached the boss; Uno Hound. He was HUGE! What's worse, we had barely any HP!

"If we fight him, we'll die…" Eve says.

"Airelinna!" Rena casts a spell. Suddenly, yellow aura surrounds us, granted us HP, and we suddenly move faster. "That should do, for now," Rena says. "Anyway, let's kick this dude's ass!" We all do our skill spamming and whatnot.

"Shooting Star! Comet Crasher! Lunatic Fury! Pandemonium! Giga Stream! Sweep Rolling! Nuclear! X-Crash! Super Nova! Violent Attack! Sharp fall! Armageddon Blade! Sandstorm! Elemental Fists!" We all scream, but the big fat dude isn't dead yet. He then uses a spin attack that almost kills us. Rena uses Airelinna once more.

"Artillery Strike!" I grab out my crosshairs and then bombard the place with missiles, and then he dies. When he died and disintegrated, he dropped something. A steel bracelet.

"Oooo…pretty!" Aisha picks it up.

"Hey, I want it!" Chung reaches out for it.

"Hey, I think it looks best on me." Eve now joins the conversation. Oh man…they're such kids. We report back to Vanessa.

"Oh, guys, I forgot to tell you that villagers live there-"

"It's ok, we evacuated them-" Rena said. Hisui cuts in,

"You mean killed them," She adds, laughing. Sometimes I don't get that crazy girl.

"Oh, ok then. Now that he's gone, I have another task for you. The palace should be ok to enter now, so we and my crew will enter to get rid of the rest of the guys and then continue our training. Right now, the dark elf queen, Chloe, is to worry about. She may seem weak, but to make up in that, she uses all her little dark elves as shields. She has power you cannot believe, like for example, summoning the all-powerful, Nephilim. She's basically leading this "war". If the queen goes down, everything should be much easier." Vanessa says, while drinking a cup of tea. "By the way, what is THAT thing?" Vanessa points to the bracelet.

"Oh, um, Uno Hound dropped it." I explain. "But Aisha, Chung, and Eve seem to be all fighting over it."

"Well, I'll take that," Vanessa grabs the bracelet. "Whoever saves this place first, gets it." Uh oh. This is going to be competitive.

"But Vanessa, we work as a team!" I say.

"I don't want to hear it. Now, you guys can rest up. Look, we already set up a tent for you guys!" Vanessa shows us.

"And I brought food!" Hisui says, showing Vanessa the chicken.

"Oh, yum! I love pork!" Noel says. I grunt.

"It's not pork…" I think. How come everyone is ok with this? After we finished eating the "pork" we sang campfire songs. Even though we're not at camp. Noel played his banjo and Elsword played his ukulele. After that, Vanessa ordered us to go to bed.

"Miss Vanessa, I have to take a piss?" Chung says. Vanessa hands Chung a piece of paper and a bag.

"Here, do it in the woods." Vanessa said. Chung went over to the bush, and pissed.

"Aw man!" You could hear Chung say after he finished pissing. "My pants…" And of course, that obviously meant that Chung pissed on his pants. And he didn't have another pair.

"Ew! Chung, you're sleeping outside!" Rena ordered Chung.

"But what if a bear eats me!"

"Oh well."

And Chung drags himself over to the forest. Velder doesn't seem as nice as I thought. But who am I to judge, I've been here only one night. I climb into my sleeping bag inside the tent, and start to sleep, but of course, I was awoken by the sound of gun shots.

"Oh great! They have midnight shoots here?!" I burst out, really pissed.

"Shootings?!" Chung surprisingly heard. "Aw!" Chung screams, and you could see him running around the forest. Half nude. And I don't mean he had his shirt off.

"Um…Chung…where are your pants?" I asked.

"Oh, I wanted to leave them to dry." Chung said. I face palmed myself. Maybe it's not Velder, maybe it's Chung.


	14. 13- Half Nude

**cHAPTER 13**

"Holy unicorns, Chung! Out of all the times you could've wet your pants you choose **now**? What is wrong with you!?" Aisha yelled.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault it's difficult to piss in the wild here! Plus, it was Vanessa who told me to piss in the wild!" Chung retorted.

"But you _still_ didn't have to piss on your pants and armor!" I whined, completely disgusted. Honestly, the guy is like 16 and he still wet his pants. I wonder what he was like when he was acknowledged as a prince.

"I must admit, Chung," Zenya says.

"You-" I add.

"Are-" Rena says.

"So-" Aisha said.

"Frickin'-" Zenya and I said in unison.

"RETARTED!" We all yell at Chung, excluding Elsword and Raven.

And then something came while Chung was half nude and arguing with Rena and the others.

"What's with all the noise?" Noel randomly comes out through the forest.

"You explain why's there shooting at night?" Rena blurts, pissed.

"Vanessa was practicing her shooting technique." Noel says scratching his ass. And then I notice; Noel's pants are off too (but thankfully his underwear is on)!

"Noel...why the hell are your pants off?" I ask a little disturbed.

"Huh? Oh, this." Noel says."It's national dude's-take-off-their-pants-day. **ALL DUDES ARE FORCED TO PARTICIPATE...**" Noel says creepily staring at Elsword and Raven. Elsword and Raven start sweating and they clutch their pants tightly. Noel began walking towards them and Elsword and Raven ran off, clutching their pants even tigher. Like their pants were raining gold.

"Oh shit!" They yell as they run off. Noel stopped.

"Lol, just trollin' with ya. These are my pj's." Noel said to us. Then he notices Chung with his pants off.

"Whoa, dude...ette! Why are your pants off _and_ your undies?" Noel asks Chung. Chung got pissed.

"Well, for your information I am a **BOY** and my pants and _boxers_ are off because I spilled piss on them while I was trying to piss in the wilderness!" Chung yells at Noel. Noel's face suddenly has a sad face and starts crying and runs off in the direction he came in.

_Wow...drama bomb, for Noel that is._ I thought to myself, I was surprised at how creepy a person could get out here. Well, Rena and Aisha had to go find Raven and Elsword. Sadly, I had to tag along too. We started a couple steps into the direction the guys ran off to and then Zenya comes running up to us,

"Wait! Don't leave me! I don't want to be stuck here with Sir Naked almost all night!" She says. I believe Chung was offended.

"Okay then, come on." Aisha says, holding up her staff's light, "and, Hisui, can you make your fist set on fire and stand here." She says as she moves me onto the reflected side of where she was standing.

"Uh, okay." I mutter, as I casted my fireball hand on. We walk a little deeper into the forest and then we here whispering.

"Sh!" Rena hisses, I donno what for. No one was speaking. We all stop and listen carefully.

"_You think he's gone?"_

_ "I donno. Probably? I heard crying."_

_ "Maybe it was just Hisui..." _They whispered. For the record, I haven't cried here once and they are terrible whisperers. And I was extremely pissed. I walk over to the tree they were hiding behind and I stomp my foot against the tree. I guess I used too much force and the tree was unstably young because it timbered after that. Raven and Elsword look up at me (cause they were on their knees hiding...to make themselves less noticable because if you're small, like down on your knees or something, people don't really notice you. Which is good for hiding!)

"Alright! Which one of you hobos need a bitch slap with a staff?!" I ask brutally as I crack my knuckles and grin evilly down at them. They stood up and took hold of their swords.

"You're gonna need to beat us first," Elsword says cockily as he gets into his stance. Raven didn't say anything, he just stood in his stance, ready to fight. Okay, first of all, this is **not** fair for me; I mean it's two against one, oh well, I'll just bitch slap _both_ of them with my staff.

"Okay, fine. But on one condition; I get to bitch slap you guys if I win." I said.

"And what happens if we win?" Raven says.

"Nothing, duh, I'm a girl, I'm not as good as fighting as you fatties." I reasoned.

"Fatties?" I heard someone call in the distance. I gripped my staff and facepalmed with my other hand.

"No, Chung, you stupid nut case! THOSE fatties!" I call back.

Right when I finished talking, I jump and instead of kicking him somewhere on his legs/feet I kicked his face. I back up.

"Hehe...sorry." I apologize. He gets up and comes charging at me with his sword. He swings that heavy sword really fast. It's hard to dodge them. Like later on in the battle, he almost cut my head off. Really, my **HEAD**! I decided I had to actually attack and inflict some damage on him.

"Splash Explosion!" I yell. As a rune hits Elsword, he uses Sandstorm. I'm like,

"Oh shit!" I run deeper into the forest and jumped in a bunch of bushes. Apparently, although Splash Explosion _did_ hit Elsword, it barely did any damage, including the magical damage. Whereas, Sandstorm eventually caught me and the sand got in my eyes and it really stung, leaving me with sand in my hair, mouth and shoes. FML. And with all that sand if I didn't get a shit load of little cuts I'd be lying.

So, I returned to the area where we were fighting before. I see Raven and Elsword **both** waiting for me at the area. Wow, those unfair hobos. I guess they were waiting for a while because they didn't even bother to look at the way I ran into the forest.

I sneaked up on Elsword and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and I bitch slapped him with my staff. And you know what his reaction was? You know?! He had his sword in his hand so his first FREAKING INTENTION WAS TO STAB ME! Gawddammit! It's a good thing he narrowly missed. He still cut my waist, but it was just like a large paper cut.

"Holy shit, Elsword!" I yell.

"Oops?" Elsword shrugs.

"No, not oops! It's goddammit, you fattie! And don't you say a word, Chung!" I yell, yelling the last part louder so Chung could hear.

"Fat-" Chung started. That's it.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked. I started bitch slapping everyone. First was Elsword, then was Raven, who facepalmed me as a response. Next, was Rena, who twitched, then it was Aisha, then I saw Eve, I was _about_ to bitch slap her, but I'm like, "Nope.". Finally, it was Zenya, I facepalmed her and she facepalmed me back, that went on for a while.

Apparently, when I bitch slapped Elsword, he fell over and let's just say he hurt something…he hit his nuts on the timbered tree trunk. So, that's not my fault. He's the one who fell over, completely innocent here.

"Ow... the pain…" Elsword said so quietly it was barely a whisper. He was rolling on the ground. "I hate you, Raven,"

I see that Raven was the one who said it.

On our way back to the tent (Rena, Eve, Aisha, and Zenya ditched us right after I bitch slapped them) Elsword said his nuts still hurt too much for him to walk so Raven had to _carry_ him back to the tent. And to top it off, it was classic bridal style. But I doubt Elsword was in too much pain to notice that.

"I'm sure you'll be fine in a couple of days, Elsword," I said.

"No I won't!" Elsword retorted.

"Well, then, it's a good thing you've never heard of or played Nuts on the Table then…right?" I said.

"What's that?" Elsword asked.

"You don't want to know, I used to play that all the time," Raven said.

"You _drink_?!" I blurt. And then Raven dropped Elsword on the floor and went over to tree with his back facing us and then he knelt down with this emo aura around him.

"Ow," Elsword said, "my pride,"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Sob, sob, the _friends_ I never had, sob, sob." Raven said, in a mono-tone voice. I helped Elsword get up and Raven was just being sad in a corner thinking about his homies that he never had, exactly like that, he kept repeating the same words over and over again.

Then somehow, Raven 'fast-forwarded' and resumed carrying Elsword next to me again. WTF.

When we arrived back at the tent, everyone was asking the same question;

"What's wrong with Elsword? And why are you carrying him like that?" It was getting annoying after Rena and Aisha asked us that and then Chung came in with the same question!

"What's wrong with Elsword and why is he being carried like that?"

"Mary had a little lamb, and then she lost it and th-" I started explaining. Chung almost instantly dropped dead on the floor sleeping. Then I noticed Chung had his pants on again.

"No, seriously, what happened?" Zenya asked.

"You guys were there and then left and then Elsword fell over and injured his 'manly pride'." I said, making quotation marks as I said the last two words.

"But how?"

"Timbered tree, Elsword falls over and hurts his nuts." I explain like I was talking to a two year-old.

The next morning we went to Vanessa again,

"Alright, people. Your next stop is Hope Bridge." Aisha transports us to Hope Bridge. Elsword started groaning and fell on the floor like yesterday again.

"Elsword! Get up! This is no time to feel sad about your kind-of injured nuts!" I say as I walk over to Elsword and pull him up(and failed miserably, lol.). Then Rena was able to get him up with her rage mode. We broke down the door to get the monsters and then a crap load of Cockatigle things came flying at us.

I just duck and wave my staff above my head like hell, knocking down a couple Cockatigle. Then when they were on the ground Zenya would run up to them and shoot the living shit out of them, because she just felt like it. Rena shot down the rest with her arrows.

We walked deeper into the dungeon, then bam! The Dark Elves were back and burning us. And the burning felt like it was disinagrating us inside out, and man that did **NOT** feel nice. Aisha quickly killed them before they could inflict any more damage on our group.

This kind of pattern kind of repeated on and on until we reached the boss, Chloe. The Dark Elves came and ambushed us randomly and then the Blood Eaters came in ambushing us again. We weren't knocked down yet, but the burning really took effect with that many hits. And we were already weren't 100% health with all that burning taking effect and then the Blood Eaters came running in and sucking **more** health away from us. I was feeling dizzy with all that health being taken away from me all at once. Everyone was dizzy, except for Rena she somehow has more health than the rest of us so she's not dizzy, weak but not dizzy.

I looked at everyone. Could we get to Chole with this swarm of monsters here? I mean really, Rena is like the only person/elf that can go on. Then I notice something; Elsword wasn't with the rest of us. I think he's mourning in a corner, and feeling sad about his kind-of-injured nuts. But when I wanted to make Elsword get his ass over hear and help, I heard and explosion. I look over to Rena, she got hit really hard. She managed to wipe out all the monsters now Chole hits Rena with her dagger things.

Now, I really didn't stop to think.

"El-" I tried to get his attention but Aisha beat me to it.

"Elsword! Get over here! Stop mourning about that!" She wasn't looking up or floating on her wand, she was on the ground, injured like the rest of us. She was holding onto her wand to help her stand up.

"You need to help us clear Hope Bridge! If you don't we're all done for!" She yells. Then I **think** Chole grabbed Aisha and threatened to kill her or something, because I could barely see any more, I was too tired and worn out to stay awake.

"Silly child, you think you could motivate your friend to help you losers and to stop feeling depressed about something with just words!? Pathetic!" Chole mocks in her metallic voice. I guess those words really did motivate him because the last thing I remember is hearing Elsword run at Chloe. And then I passed out.

* * *

**-and then I fell asleep-**

**LOL**

**that was what i originally typed. idk y i typed that. i guess i just wanted to use a different word that just "and then I passed out" but nothing can replace the original~**


	15. 14- The Black Bird Dies

**cHAPTER 14**

Eve kicked us awake. "Guys, look!" She said. Elsword was charging at Chloe with his badass sword, though he was acting really drunk. He sliced at her stomach, and blood flew everywhere, even at Elsword's face. Chloe dropped Aisha, but Chloe is still alive. She attempted to slice Elsword's head off, but he ducked and instead got a haircut.

"Sandstorm!" Elsword screamed, but he missed. "Grrr…." Chloe jumped behind him, and Elsword turned his head around.

"I now know your weakness, thanks to your doing of sitting in the corner and crying about your nuts. So I'll do you a favor, and make sure it never causes you pain again!" Chloe screams, and slices Elsword's nuts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWW!" Elsword screamed in pain, holding the spot where his nuts used to be. He looked up, and smirked at Chloe. With his sword, he sliced Chloe's leg, and it fell off.

"It pays to wear jeans. You silly hobo, you didn't cut my nuts. These are top quality polyester pants, nothing can cut through them." Elsword said.

"Ugh….You-"Chloe said, trying to stand on one leg and looking at the place where her leg used to be. Chloe then sliced Elsword's chest. It didn't cut through completely, but made a deep wound. Elsword dropped to the ground, clutching the place where Chloe cut, trying to stop the bleeding. Chloe knelt down beside Elsword, smirking. "I'll probably die in a couple minutes, but I'll never die to you." Chloe raises her claw, and was about to slice Elsword's neck. Raven runs up behind Chloe and claws her back, but still not completely slicing through. Chloe turns around, and instead slices Ravens neck…for real. We all watched with horror as Raven's head flew across the room. I feel bad for Elsword, experiencing it up close. Chung even fainted, and I think Rena went into a coma. Raven's head rolls around the room, but a foot stops it, stepping on it. The foot belonged to Noel. Noel had appeared with all his hippie gangster friends. But when Noel realized what he stepped on was Raven's head, he looked grossed out and scared.

"EWWWW… Did Raven die or something?" He asked. We all nod our heads slowly. "Chloe…you killed my friend! WAHHHH!"

"Oh please, do I have to fight a kid?" Chloe said.

"CHARRGEEEE!" Noel yelled, and he and his army charged. They beat the crap out of Chloe, and soon enough, she was dead. Where she used to be, was a pile of blood. A bunch of paramedics carry Elsword, Rena, and Raven's body to the hospital.

"You guys are lucky I came just in time to save your asses." Noel says. "If I hadn't come, she would've killed you all." Noel said while looking at Raven's head. "So, when to hold a funeral?"

"Funeral? No, no, no, Raven wouldn't want a funeral..." Aisha says, depressingly.

"Well, it looks like you're expedition is going to have to be on hold for now, guys. Raven is dead, Elsword got majorly injured, Chung fainted, and well I guess that isn't much of a problem. And Rena's in a coma. Now, now…how will you guys get yourselves out of this?" Noel says. We all look at each other.

Later…

"WHAT?! Raven died?!" Vanessa exploded at us right after she did a spit take on Chung's unconcious body on the couch, when we told her the bad news.

"And Chung fainted, which you already knew, and Elsword has a major injury and Rena's in a coma." I add.

"Now how are we going to defeat the demons with just you 4?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, technically 5. When Chung regains consciousness, then it'll be five." Hisui adds.

"Whatever. We still aren't done training! Oh, well. At least you defeated Uno Hound and Chloe…for now." Vanessa said.

"Wait, wait. What do you mean for now?" Aisha asked.

"Well, they have the power to revive, of course" Vanessa said, now drinking tea. This got us really pissed. We started cracking our knuckles. "Well, at least they do get weaker and weaker each time..." Vanessa adds, under pressure.

"How long do you think it will take for Elsword and Rena to recover? And what will you do with Ravens body?" I ask.

"For Elsword, weeks, maybe even months. For Rena, it could be years. After all, she is in a coma." Vanessa said, "For Raven…we wanted to have a funeral for him, but Miss Aisha requested not to. So we'll just bury him and declare him a hero, blah blah blah, all that stuff." Wow...talk about careless.

"So what are supposed to do for months and or years?" Eve asks.

"Well…I don't know. You could try saving our village on your own, but you guys could barely defeat Chloe with the eight of you," Vanessa said. "Either continue your journey, and possibly die, or just…I don't know, wait, or maybe train with us, join the red knight's…" Vanessa keeps on going on and on and on. Well, this is going to be a tough choice to make, but I think we should….

"Join the army?" I finally say. "We got to finish Raven's job."

"Oh, that's my kids!" Vanessa says, and comes over to hug us, but we back away slowly… "Hey Noel!" Vanessa calls, to particularly nowhere. "These kids are joining the army!"

"Really?!" Noel magically appears in the tent. "Oh boy! Can I train them? Pleeeeeeaaaase…" Noel begs.

"Um, actually, we kind of prefer Camilla…" Hisui says.

"But Camilla isn't part of the army. We don't know the tactics…" Vanessa says, but we sneak out the tent while she's talking. We go look for Camilla. Then, we finally found her.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Camilla asks, rather cheerfully. "Though you don't look so good. You're covered in blood-"

"Raven died…"Eve says quietly. Camilla frowns.

"Oh….I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything." Eve says.

"And Chung fainted and Rena's in a coma and Elsword is badly hurt…." Aisha says, starting to cry.

"There, there, child. Don't cry. Though….if you don't mind me asking…how did Raven die…how did all this happen?" Camilla asks. So we told her about everything that happened to us in Velder, leading up to now.

"Oh, my…if only I'd known that was the last time I'd see Raven or Rena…" Camilla starts to say.

"Yea..." We all say.

"So that's why we need you to join the army." Hisui summarizes.

"Well…ok, I'll do it, I guess. To avenge Raven…" Camilla says.

…

….

….

"Huh? Where am I…?" Rena says, looking around. "The last thing I remember is Raven dying…" Rena looks around again, and notices the familiar surroundings, and then smiles.

"My home…I'm back home!" Rena says, cheerfully.


	16. 15- Dark Nephilim

**cHAPTER 15**

Raven…died? He…he _died_. He actually freakin' died. We were in the arena training. Camilla put us in pairs so we could PvP each other.

**XXX**

I don't understand, why doesn't the team have any Resurrection Stones in their possession? I'm kind of wet since I threw my face into a bucket of water. I was sitting outside of the arena since our training just ended shortly not too long ago. Then, I heard footsteps. I turned around and I saw Aisha.

"Hey, Aisha," I said. Aisha came over and sat next to me on the stairs.

"Hey," Aisha murmured, staring at the ground.

"So, how's the wounds and stuff?" I asked.

"Not too bad, they're just like a lot of paper cuts." She replied.

"Hey, um, on a completely unrelated note, does the Elgang have any Resurrection Stones in their possession?" I asked. Aisha shook her head.

"No," She replied, simply.

"Oh, well, couldn't we just buy some?"

"No, we don't have enough money," I grunted. There goes my brilliant idea.

"Even if we did have a Resurrection Stone, we couldn't revive Raven, we don't know where Noel and his hippie friends buried him. Plus, Noel and Vanessa went to Bethma to ask for some help. So, they won't be back anytime soon." Aisha explained.

I heard another set of footsteps. This time it was Chung and Eve.

"Hey, yo, bro," Chung said, "whatup?" He sat next to Aisha on the steps.

"Hey, yo, sis, whatup?" Eve repeated, with her mono-toned voice. I stared at her.

"No…no," I said, shaking my head, "i-it just doesn't work when you say it, Eve,"

"Such foolishness does not matter to me," Eve said, strutting back into the arena.

"Riiight, you…you have fun strutting in the arena," I called, my voice echoing off of the walls of the large building.

"Ooohh! I _will_! I will have so much fun strutting in such a large space, WITHOUT you guys! So, mind pwn!" Eve yelled.

"Err…fun?" I said. Now I know that Eve can yell with emotion. Not too long after Eve left, I started to hug my knees. I was facing down. My vision seem to have fogged up. I started crying.

"Whoa, dude, you okay?" Chung asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, looking up as I wiped my tears away. Aisha had left a little earlier so it was just me and Chung.

"Okay, then, I'll just go join the others." Chung said, walking off with his unnaturally long hair swaying behind him. Just when I thought Chung had left, I had started crying again.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Chung suddenly pops in again.

"What the frig, Chung! I said I'm fine!" I yell.

"Then why are you crying," Chung reasons.

"It's just that, nothing makes sense anymore, okay! I just can't deal with it as well as you or Eve can. It's never happened to me before, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, where I'm supposed be…" My voice trailed off as I went on.

All of a sudden Noel and Vanessa come running to the arena. Vanessa ran into the training room.

"Elgang! Hurry!" Vanessa yells as she grabs Eve and Aisha's arms, dragging them out the arena entrance. Aisha grabbed me as they passed by. Right then, Zenya came out from being lectured by Camilla and I grabbed Zenya and Zenya grabbed Chung.

"Ehhhh! Wwwwhhhhaaaatttt fffooorrrr?!" I attempt to ask/say something while we were kind of doing the wave while running down Velder's streets.

"We must hurry!" Vanessa exclaims as she picks up speed and runs even **faster** than before.

"The Dark Nephilim has attacked the outskirts of Velder and the army can't hold it off any longer!" Noel panics. The guards at the gate quickly let us through and before me is like the **BIGGEST** army I've ever seen. And an even bigger boss and its monster army.

"I know you need our help but we barely lived fighting Chloe with the 8 of us!" Zenya blurts. Vanessa looks at us sternly, like seriously.

"I know you guys aren't fully ready, but you're our only and best option left. Please, the citizens of Velder beg you, Elgang." Vanessa pleads as she places her left hand to her right shoulder. "Please..." She repeats. I couldn't stand the thought of everyone here dying like Raven did, and plus, some of the people here are even younger than us!

"Alright, I'll do it." I suddenly blurt. Vanessa, Noel, Eve, Aisha, Zenya, and Chung look at me like I was crazy. Oh _lol_, me and my randomness. The Elgang were shocked, Vanessa and Noel are surprised but happy. Zenya pulls me aside.

"Hisui, I know you want to protect these people, but we'll die!" Zenya hisses at me.

"I know, but at least I'll be able to help. And plus, isn't it best if we went down in a battle? I mean isn't it quite heroic and isn't it what happens in the movies?" I whisper back. Zenya gives out a small fake laugh.

"Although, you're basing this off a movie, I agree," Zenya says, "but-" Eve interrupts Zenya talking.

"We shall prove that we are true heroes and we are ready by taking down this beast and its army." Eve says as she swings her right arm out to the side. I smile at her determination. But it was all kind of expected since she's the queen of nasods. Then, all that's left is Chung. We all stare at him with a 'say-yes-Chung' look. Chung shakes his head and frowns. Chung's more of a safe-than-sorry guy than a badass-cannon wielder guy.

"Oh! No! Nu-Uh!" Chung yells, "there is **NO** way you're getting me to say yes to fighting that thing and its army!" I smirk with my arms crossed.

"What?" Chung asks cluelessly.

"You...just...agreed...to fighting that thing." I say, having an annoying little bro does have its advantages. Chung groans and frowns more.

"Uhg!...you!" Chung yells at me, during that brief moment of silence was Chung mouthing swear words to describe how pissed he was. "I will steal your soul and sell it to the hobos of Hamel!"

"Let's go," Aisha says, being our temporary leader. We load up and prepare for one hell of a battle.

We go into berserk mode and charge straight for the boss, killing every monster in our way. Our main priority right now is the Dark Nephilim aka the boss. If we kill it, the rest of its army will die as well...probably.

I swung my staff at the demon in front of me. It clawed at me and made a deep, bloody gash on my stomach. I clutched my stomach.

"Gah! Screw you!" I yell, shoving an Enhanced Fireball in its face. It burst into flames and died. I ran somewhat faster to catch up with the others. I was running low on mana too…

**XXX**

There was blood everywhere. Majority being demon blood, but we were worn out as well. We were all panting a lot. Some demons took that opportunity to corner us and kill us. We can't die now! I gathered my breath and used my staff as support.

"Rising Slash!" I yell as six blades emerge from the ground stabbing away the monsters. Zenya casts Shooting Star and kills off the rest in front of us. We were still technically noobs and Aisha, Eve and Chung technically just pwned the other monsters. I don't know _how_ but they did it.

It almost cost us our lives to get to the Dark Nephilim but we're here now. I've never felt more pumped in my life.

The Nephilim roars.

"Alright, guys, we can do this, we are going to whoop its ass and save Velder!" Aisha declares.

"Luna Blade!" I yell. Okay, there goes my mana. "Sorry, dudes, but I can't do much up close."

"Well, screw that, wasn't it _your_ idea that we come in here anyway?" Zenya said. The Luna Blade hit the Nephilim, but it barely did any damage.

The Nephilim changed its path from the gates to us. Oh shits, bro, shits. The remaining demons were coming at us too! Dammit.

"You guys have more experience and mana so you guys deal with the Nephilim, I'll try to fend off the crappier demons." I said, whacking one away from Eve with my staff.

"Oberon, will please keep those fatties away from me," Eve ordered. I was waiting for Chung to say 'Fatties?', but no, he only does it when it's me!

"Artillery Strike!" Zenya yells. Zenya lifted her Destroyer and looked through this little hole and shot a bunch of cannon balls at the Nephilim. The damage inflicted wasn't as great as Luna Blade, but it dealt quite a bit of damage. The Nephilim ran at full speed towards us. I started to feel some of my mana return.

"Chung, I think Pandemonium would be really helpful right now!" Zenya yells as her face got paler and paler as the Nephilim got closer and closer.

"Pandemonium!" Chung shouts. The Nephilim suddenly started running…backwards? Lol. It was like a dancing horse. My attention was suddenly driven from the Nephilim back to the crappy low-life demons because one of them clawed at my face.

"Ow!" I yelled. I brought my staff up and whacked it on the head like I was beating the floor. I backed up, getting closer to the Nephilim, holding my staff up like a baseball bat. One jumped and I whacked it in the face. They better hurry up; I don't think I can keep the crappier demons away much longer. The next thing I knew, I got knocked out by a Glitter Defender and its stupid shield.

"Magical Make-up!" Aisha yelled, right before I passed out.

**XXX**

"Wh-what happened?" I murmured. I felt like I had all my mana again…did I?

"Iron Howler!" Chung shouted. I tensed up. My hands flung over my ears. I felt a sharp pain in my ears, but it wasn't as bad as the first time.

"Splash Explosion!" I shouted, with my hand pointing at the small ground of demons not too far away from me. An orangey rune appeared under the demons and exploded killing a few.

"I know you're not in the best condition here, but it's not the time to be using lame basic moves like Splash Explosion, Hisui," Chung said.

"Well, it deals _some_ damage –" I ducked as an arrow whizzed above my head. Stupid Glitter Archer. "Plus, it doesn't cost much mana." I clutched my staff.

"Rising Slash!" 6 blades emerged from the ground and stabbed the Glitter Archers, sending its demon blood flying everywhere. "Chung, fill me in!"

"So, we killed the Nephilim, but it somehow got 4 more lives! Zenya is currently out of mana and Aisha is charging mana with Meditation, Zenya and Eve are guarding Aisha to make sure she doesn't die while charging mana and they told me to stalk you until you wake up."

"Okay, that's a bit creepy…" I said. Something suddenly attacked me from behind and knocked me over. I turned around and I saw a Glitter Necromancer. Gawddammit, those Glitter things are huge bitches!

"Luna Blade!" I shrieked. Okay, I know that was a _bit_ OP, but screw that, I just felt like pulverizing it. "Douche bag," I muttered, standing up. I coughed and I felt this pain in my lungs when I coughed. I looked at my hand. My eyes widened at the red dripping liquid on my dark glove. Screw it.

Those Glitter things seem to be showing up more often.

"Chung, Hisui! We kind of need your help here!" Zenya cried.

"Coming!" Chung called back. He shoved the Glitter warrior he was fighting and ran over to Zenya and the others. I ran shortly after him, but something happened. This tight feeling tore at my rib cage. What the…heck… I fell over in a ball form. My staff fell out of my hand and it rolled away a bit.

"Hisui, hurry up! This isn't the time for naps!" Zenya said. They were quite far away so they probably wouldn't see me.

I slowly got up and reached for my staff. When I was reached for my staff, I heard an eerie scream as the Nephilim lost another live. We were all beaten up pretty badly; bleeding a lot, wounds, bruises, we were also covered in dirt. Right when I got up and was about to head over to where the others were, when suddenly, I heard running. I spun around and I used my staff to block the Glitter warrior's sword.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Hisui, stop messing around over there and get over here!" Aisha yelled.

"Okay!" I replied. I shoved my staff forward so it would knock the Glitter Warrior off its balance and then I kicked it. I made a run for it. I just whacked everything away in my path until I got to where the others were. When I saw, I understood why they needed all the help they could get. The Nephilim was really close to the gates of Velder city.

"Dammit," I muttered as I ran up to join the others. I think I have enough mana to cast Luna Blade.

"Luna Blade!" I shouted. A glowing blue blade came crashing into the Nephilim's side, greatly injuring it, but not killing it. "Rising Slash!" The blades shot out from the ground, piercing through the Nephilim's body. It bellowed in anger, losing, yet, another life. Wow, I must've missed **a lot** when I was rolling on the ground, because I'm pretty sure it was the others who did the majority of damage to the Nephilim. I just realized, I barely had any mana remaining. Dammit! I still had mana, but it wasn't even enough to cast Splash Explosion. I collapsed down onto my hands and knees, coughing up blood. I tried to cover it up with my hand.

"Holy crap, Hisui, what did you do? Eat a blood-covered Glitter warrior?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"No, I didn't," I said, in between coughs, "but we'll all be swimming in our own pool of blood if we don't kill the Nephilim." I said. "Look, this is its last life so we _have _to kill it this time." I said, before I started coughing like crazy again.

The Nephilim roared and charged at the gates.

"Pandemonium!" Chung screeched. The Nephilim started spinning out of control. "That was the last of _my_ mana. Have you gotten anymore mana, Zenya?" Zenya nodded. "Okay, you and I are switching, then."

"Finally, something a little bit more challenging!" Zenya agreed, pumped and ready to kick ass. How is she still so pumped after all this? She has too much energy, well it kind of helps since she's not on the ground coughing up a swimming pool of blood!

"Leg Shot!" Zenya yelled, shooting two of her Silver Pistols.

"Okay, Eve, we're going to need you and Oberon with me and Zenya in the front lines, okay," Aisha says.

"Confirmed," Eve says.

"Chung, you'll have to try to inflict melee damage on the Nephilim since this is its last life we can't take any chances, when you can stand, Hisui, we'll need you to help too." Aisha orders. I nod, standing up. I can do this, I'm _going_ to be of use in this battle.

**XXX**

Fire…fire…fire everywhere. The intoxicating scent of smoke filled my lungs. I lied on the dirt ground, like how I entered the game. My vision blurred and everything seem to happen so slowly. One by one we all fell, Zenya fell after being hit by one of the Nephilim's tiny lasers. She was lucky she didn't get hit by a big laser or she would've died. She lied motionless, but alive, on the ground.

All I could see was fire everywhere; it was like being in a sea of fire. The Nephilim stomped its feet and Aisha was sent flying to the gate's supporting walls. Her head slammed into the stone wall. Her head was bleeding a lot. Oh god, I hope Aisha isn't dead because if she is it'll be all my fault since I was the one who said we should enter the dungeon…

I have to do something! I got up, staggering since my forehead was dripping blood as well. Since everyone else was down, the Nephilim only had Chung to target so it was focusing almost every attack it has at Chung. I staggered closer to the Nephilim and Chung. I gathered all my remaining strength.

"Luna Blade." I said. The blade pierced through the Nephilim, dealing some sort of damage, but I didn't have anymore energy. I fell and my vision was starting to disorientate.

"Giant Blade!" Someone yelled, slicing the Nephilim with their sword. I caught a glimpse of red hair. It was Elsword! But, how the firetrucks is he here? The Giant Blade attack Elsword used, knocked the Nephilim down and then Rena used Nature's Force. She started rapidly kicking the Nephilim. She had it in a combo, but she had to stop sometime, she couldn't be in the air for that long. Rena landed and kicked the Nephilim one more time and its remaining HP vanished. I smiled a bit, right before everything went black.

**XXX**

So Velder was saved and we had to stay in Velder for a couple more weeks due to our serious injuries. Vanessa offered to pay the hospital bills since we _did_ save the region like we said.

Rena was visiting us, the girls, while Elsword was seeing Chung. Chung's probably bragging about how badass he was and how stupid and lame I was coughing on the ground.

"Hey, dudes," Rena greeted as she entered the large hospital room.

"Hey," We all replied. We've been in the hospital for weeks and the doctor had just came in and said that we were discharged from the hospital.

"So, you guys get discharged from the hospital today, right?" Rena says.

"Yeah," Zenya said.

"Affirmative," Eve says.

"We're not in a spy movie, Eve," Zenya says.

"Screw you," Eve says, in her mono-tone voice. Zenya looked like she wanted to say 'Screw you' back at Eve, but retained herself.

"So, let's go get the dudes and let's get going, I think." Rena said.

"Oh, oh, oh, let me do this! Fattie!" I shouted.

"Fattie?!" Chung blurt, poking his head into the room.

"Yes, Fattie, let's go," I said.

"We're not going to Hamel right away you guys know that, right?" Rena said.

"What?!" Chung and I spat.

"What?!" Aisha blurt.

"Da frig!" Zenya spazzed.

"What." Eve said, mono-toned. Right then, Elsword came running in, panting like he just ran a marathon.

"What?!" Elsword yelled. How…did he hear from all the way down there? It'll always be a mystery, but _still_!

Dammit, Rena! "WHY aren't we going to Hamel right away though?" I asked.

"Because don't you think we deserve a little vacation before we go to Hamel?" Rena said.

"She has a point," Aisha says, "even though we got discharged from the hospital, we're still pretty beat and there're demons everywhere you turn in Hamel, or so I heard."

"But still, that's no reason to not go to Hamel right away!" Chung argued.

"We're staying in Velder for a couple weeks –" Rena said. Chung cut her off.

"**WEEKS**!?" Chung blurt.

"**MONTHS**!" Zenya said.

"Holy crap!" And then Chung passed out.

"Huh, I didn't think he'd pass out, but lol, I was kidding." Zenya said. If Chung can't piss in the wild, how is he going to save his possessed dad.

* * *

**well, this chapter took me one hell of a long time to type. So, um, yeah, the DN just miraculously has 5 extremely durable lives now. right when I finished typing the DN's death, zenya told me the DN has like 20 lives. and I'm just like, "da frig, gurl. y u no tell me dat shit earlierrrrrrr"**

**so, the DN is stuck with 5 durable lives. deal with it.**

**longest chapter I've ever typed. 3, 353 words. XD**


End file.
